Depressing Joy
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: What's happening to Stevie Rae? Is she going to be okay? Why is she being so weird, so protective? What is she hiding? What about Rephaim? Why is he always watching Stevie Rae with careful, knowing eyes? What does he know?
1. Results

**Okay, I know I keep starting all these FanFics and there're two others I should be working on, but I just had to do this one! I couldn't get this scene out of my head! I hope you like this because I have a good feeling about this one! I just kept typing and typing and I couldn't stop! This must be a good sign:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: T-Shirt by Shontelle**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Results**

_**Stevie Rae**_

She leaned against the counter of the bathroom sink, nervously tapping her foot and glancing at the thing in her hands. Her eyes couldn't decide where they wanted to be staring at more, her watch on her wrist or the pregnancy test that was being gripped roughly in her fingers.

"C'mon," Stevie Rae whispered harshly to no one. "C'mon. I've only got a few more minutes."

About a billion things were running through her mind. All of them frightened her beyond belief. What if she was pregnant? What would Rephaim say? What would Zoey and her friends say? Was it possible for her to get pregnant even?

If someone had asked her if it was possible a few weeks ago, she would have laughed at them. Vampyres couldn't have babies...could they? Hell, Stevie Rae didn't know! She was still only a third former! She was still only sixteen! Sixteen and possibly pregnant.

_Hey_, she thought to herself, _maybe I could start my own show: Vampyre, Sixteen, and Pregnant_. She shook her head angrily at herself. There was no time for her to be crackin' jokes at herself at a time like this.

She glanced at her watch again. 8:53. It was 8:46 when she had asked Thanatos to go to the bathroom. Lately, Stevie Rae hadn't been feeling her best. She usely suffered minor headaches from time to time, but they seemed to be coming one after another, each one more painful than the last. Human medicine had absolutely no affect on her so that was out the window. She just had to deal with it by herself. No, Rephaim had complained to her about headaches as well, usually around the same time she was getting hers. _Probably because of our Imprint_, Stevie Rae reminded herself. But, he could take Asprin, unlike her, and get rid of the stomach-churning nausea.

Not to mention, her upper chest has been feeling incredibly sore. Just the other day, her and Rephaim had gotten into a tickling war and she had rolled over on her belly to get away. That was when she had noticed it. She had cried out, pouting and ending the war permanently, trying to ease some of the pain by adjust her shirt several times. He had asked her what was wrong and if he had hurt her. She'd told him no, it was just that she landed on her boobies wrong. Stevie Rae would never forget how flustered and embarrassed he had looked when he had gawked at her.

There were other symptoms that were somewhat pregnancy related that had concerned her. Many nights she had woken up to gruesome nightmares and horrible flashes of dark memories. The past few weeks she had been feeling more drowsy, more worn out, than usual, but she just blamed that on her stress. Also, morning sickness. _That_ one was the one that stood out most. Every morning, after breakfast, she had to struggle with her stomach to keep her breakfast down. Most of the time her stomach won, ejecting the delicious food almost immediately.

Her friends only knew of her headaches and morning sickness. Even those had them fussing at her and making sure she was okay. Usually, Stevie Rae just waved them away, telling Z that she had others things to worry about than her getting sick over stress.

The only other person who was as bad as Z was Rephaim. He'd been keeping an eye on her, helping her whenever she puked, taking her away to somewhere quiet when she got one of her migraines. It was real sweet of him, but the look in his eyes told her that he knew something was wrong.

Something was absolutely wrong with her. Stevie Rae just didn't know what.

Stevie Rae swallowed, trying to force the hysterical lump in her throat down so she could breathe easier. Her hands had started to sweat even, her heartbeat pounding obnoxiously in her ears. Her eyes kept getting yanked back to the little stick in her hands, the little stick that held the answer to why she was feeling so crappy.

_Well, one of the possible answers_, Stevie Rae sighed.

She didn't know what she was going to do if she was pregnant. What would Rephaim say? Stevie Rae did not have one clue. Not the slightest.

_What do you think he'll say? _she screamed at herself. Probably nothing. He'll most likely go into shock or pass out.

Stevie Rae thought to his daddy. Kalona wasn't the best father; he probably didn't take the news of the women he had raped being pregnant very well. The thought worried her. Rephaim was very similar to his daddy, sometimes in good ways, sometimes not. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Rephaim rejected her.

She could just picture him yelling at her, screaming that he didn't want a baby, especially a baby with her. Why would he? Who would want a baby at such a young age? Stevie Rae didn't. She couldn't handle a baby right now! She could barely handle remembering to count all the heads of her fledglings before they loaded onto the bus each morning!

Tears burned her eyes. She couldn't shake the image of Rephaim turning away from her, shaking his head in disgust and leaving her with their baby.

No! Stevie Rae wiped her face. Rephaim wasn't like that! He loved her! He sacrificed everything to be with her. He had thrown his life in danger to save her multiple times. He had turned his back on his daddy and brothers and Darkness for her. He had even given up his magnificent wings for her. He loved her.

_Rephaim loves me_. Stevie Rae pulled up one of her favorite memories yet with him, discarding the awful image of him rejecting her.

It was after they had made love for the first time, before he had to leave to change into a raven for the day. He was smiling at her with such love and adoration that her heart was fluttering rapidly, uncontrollably, in her chest. He held her so carefully, so tenderly. One of his hands held hers, their fingers intertwined, the other rubbing her back. She could remember how his eyes never left her face, never looked away once. The smile on his face...it made her feel so light and warm and _loved_.

"I love you so much, Stevie Rae," he'd murmured. His lips brushed against her cheek softly.

She blushed lightly, her mouth turning up in a joyous smile. "I love you, too, Rephaim."

"I will forever love you, Stevie Rae. Forever and always."

His words sent her spirit soaring for the stars. His eyes had sparkled, his cheeks were tinted a soft rose color from the happiness and bliss they had shared.

"I-I," Stevie Rae had stammered, happy tears making him look blury. "I love _you_, Rephaim. You, only and always you."

A little beeping noise startled her, bringing her back from her most cherished memory. She glanced down at her watch. It had been four minutes since she had taken the pregnancy test.

_I guess I gotta look now_, Stevie Rae blinked away desperate tears.

Praying to Nyx, Stevie Rae lifted her hand slowly, her eyes focusing on the tiny stick. Her fingers were white with how hard she held onto it. She held on to it for support, it was the only thing there to lend it to her.

"Please, please, please, please..." Stevie Rae whispered hopefully. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it. She was still a kid herself.

Taking a shaky deep breath, Stevie Rae flipped it over carefully in her hands and looked.

Her heart stopped completely.

Staring her in the face was a small green plus.

* * *

**Sooooo! Ohmygoodness! Tell me what you think! So nerve-wrecking! I hope the song went well with this. I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing:) Just goodness! Please read and review! It means a lot! I promise to get on with my other stories as soon as I can!**

**-RSR**


	2. Knowing

**Heyyy! I'm baack! I was going to work on my project that's due this FRIDAY, but I left the rubric-thingamajig a school. -_- Go figure. Anyways, instead, I'm taking today as a "Catch Up On My FanFics Day". BTW, I loved the reviews I got from the first chapter, even if there wasn't many! **

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE**

**and **

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Knowing**

_**Stevie Rae**_

Positive. It was positive. The little white stick was positive that she was pregnant.

"Positive," she gasped, her voice catching on a heartbroken sob. "It's positive."

Suddenly, she collapsed onto the cold floor of the girls' bathroom, burying her face in her hands. The tears shot out of her eyes, racing down her face quickly. They didn't stop, and neither did the loud, obnoxious cries that kept escaping her lips. Her body kept shaking, her shoulders heaving.

"I can't do this!" Stevie Rae yelled out, the bathroom walls amplifying her cracked voice. "This doesn't help me at all!"

She pulled her arm back, ready to launch the pregnancy test across the room when an idea popped into her head. Pregnancy tests weren't always right. There was a time when her mama had been trying to get pregnant again, hoping for another girl, and took a home test. It had come out positive, but when her and her daddy went to the doctor, excited by the possibility, they had told her no. The doctor had explained that home tests were quite accurate, but there were times when one received a false positive. Her mama, broken hearted and depressed, accepted the fact. They had no longer tried for another baby.

"Maybe this one's wrong then. Maybe it was a freaky fluke." Stevie Rae took a deep breath, swallowing the sobs. "I'll just take the other test just to make sure. There's no point in freakin' out over nothin' if there ain't nothin' to freak out about."

Clinging to the last ray of hope, Stevie Rae took out the other pregnancy test that the box had been keeping safe. She remembered when she had went out to buy these. She almost had to break her back in half to convince Rephaim to let her go by herself. Normally, she would have let him, but, with her acting real crappy and feeling it, she had just told him to stay. She hadn't told him what she was going to buy; instead, she had went to the drug store to buy 'feminine products', as she had told him. Truth be told, that's what they were, but he jumped to conclusion that it was something else. She didn't blame him.

Holding in the impatient tears, Stevie Rae waited as patiently as she could for the last test's results. She had nothing to do, but to anticipate for the answer. So it was relief that knocked the breath out of her when she felt her iPhone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she was beginning to regret feeling so grateful when she tapped the screen. It read: ZOEY.

For a brief second, Stevie Rae considered ignoring her BFF. _She's just worried 'bout me. I'd be worried, too, if she was gone to the bathroom for_, she glanced at her watch, _fifteen minutes now_.

Reluctantly, Stevie Rae opened the text and read:

**R u OK? :(**

"Z..." Stevie Rae smiled sadly at the screen. "If only ya knew."

She replied:

**Yeah... Just waitin for the headache to pass:P**

It took a few minutes for Zoey to reply. But that was all the time Stevie Rae needed. Her watch beeped again from when she had set it to wait before she checked the pregnancy test again.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, pounding rapidly against her rib cage. It hurt, but it was the only thing that motivated her to peak at the white stick once more.

Before Stevie Rae even looked at the result, she knew the answer. She knew deep down inside her that this answer was as right as rain. There was absolutely no changing it, no matter how many of these dang things she took.

Biting her lip, her eyes were drawn back down to the same green plus as the other one. Positive.

Even though she knew it was going to be as positive as the last time, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. She knew she wasn't ready. Stevie Rae was the baby in her family; she was used to people taking care of her than the other way around. Sure, she babysat kids years younger her, but she never had to actually _care_ for them as a parent did.

Her heart swelled in realization. _I'm gonna be a parent one day. I'm gonna be a mama of my own_.

She grinned, loving how sweet the thoughts were. She was going to be able to feed, wash, change, dress up, and love a baby of her own. A happy laugh burst out of her lips. A baby! Oh, how much Stevie Rae missed being around infants. Back when she was first Marked, Stevie Rae had made up a list of all the things she was going to be missing out on, and one of them was becoming a mother.

All throughout middle school, Stevie Rae dreamed of having a happy family with a nice brick house in the suburbs. She had planned on having at least four kids, names picked out already, with a happy and loving husband. They were going to have a Golden Retriever named Honey and a fat, grumpy cat named Albert, both with little bells on their collars. But, sadly, that all changed when she was Marked.

Her spirit lightened, feeling reassured by the blissful experiences she was going to witness. She was going to be there to watch her baby take its first steps, speak its first words, lose its first tooth. Stevie Rae laughed, wiping away tears that still managed to squeeze out the corners of her eyes. She was going to responsible for another life, other than hers.

Knowing all of this, she began to feel better. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. She had her friends, she had Rephaim. They weren't going to leave her. She could feel Nyx with her, whispering all of this into her soul. Zoey and Rephaim loved her and would always, _always_, be there for her.

The bell for first hour to dismiss rang, echoing in the bathroom, jolting her. Quickly, Stevie Rae took the empty box and jammed it back into her purse, sticking the two positive pregnancy tests in the pockets of her jeans. She was going to need them when she told her friends. Girls began to walk into the bathroom, heading into stalls and the empty sinks. They didn't look at her, not one. With one glance in the mirror, Stevie Rae wiped her face clean of any remaining tears and hurried out.

She almost ran smack into Zoey and Aphrodite.

"What the fuck, bumpkin? Was it really fucking necessary to take twenty minutes in the damn bathroom?" Aphrodite snapped, her hands flying to her hair.

"Seriously, Stevie Rae, are you okay? You didn't respond back to me when I texted you," Zoey said, shoving her phone into her face so she could read her text.

Stevie Rae sighed, pushing the phone away from her. "Aphrodite, you're hair is fine. And yes, it was necessary. I don't judge you when you get your awful headaches. Z, I'm fine, I promise. The only reason I didn't text ya back was because I didn't realize my phone went off again." She looked at them both with big blue eyes.

"You swear to Nyx?" They both gave her a _look_.

Ah, shit. Stevie Rae couldn't swear to that! Goddess knew she was lying, if only a little bit, and there was no way in hell was she lying to Nyx.

"I'm fine." Stevie Rae nodded to them, stepping around their demand. They didn't seemed to notice.

Zoey linked arms with her and dragged her out into the hallway. There, Rephaim was holding her things: her book bag and books.

His eyes met hers instantly. They were too wide and too worried. He knew she had been crying. She could tell by the way his eyes scanned her face.

"Thank you," she told him, taking them from him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He held onto her, pulling her into his arms. He whispered,"I know you are telling them that you are fine, but I know better, Stevie Rae. We need to talk."

She nodded and he let her go. Zoey and Aphrodite walked off to their second hour classes, throwing back a "See you at lunch!" over their shoulders. Rephaim held her hand as he walked with her to her class. When they got there, they stood outside the door.

"You're gonna be late," Stevie Rae murmured, squeezing his hand. She didn't want him to go, she needed to tell him and hear him tell her he wasn't going to leave her forever. She needed him more than anything.

"I'm sure Stark will not mind if I explain why." Rephaim shrugged, gazing into her eyes.

"No," she shook her head, trying to pull her hand from his, but he held on. "You need to go. I don't want to be the cause of them overworkin' you."

"But we need-"

"We do need to talk, but not right now. It's too personal, okay? I'll tell you on our way to lunch, or maybe when we get back to the tunnels."

He looked doubtfully at her, but, slowly, let her hand go. Her heart squeezed painfully at the cold absent of his loving touch.

"Later for sure." He kissed her briefly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Remember that," she whispered urgently to him.

"As should you." With that, he reluctantly turned back towards the way they came.

She tried not to dwell on how sad his eyes gazed at her before he left.

* * *

**I would really love and appreciate it of you guys to review, pretty please! This is just a filler chapter so if you didn't like it, that's why. Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	3. Loving Wonders

**Aaaahhh! I'm back already! And it's a school day! My magic powers have returned to me! Nah, I'm just kidding:) I've just finally had enough free time to work on my stories! I know, so typical, but, hey, school is almost out! Don't get too excited, though. This chapter won't be AS long as the previous ones. *sad face***

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: My Love by Sia**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Loving Wonders**

_**Rephaim**_

He knew he was going to be late. Rephaim was in no rush at all to get to the field house. He was too busy thinking-too busy thinking about Stevie Rae.

His feet kicked the nearby twigs that had fallen from the trees around him. His eyes never wavered from the starry sky. It wasn't as cold tonight as it had been lately. It was slightly warmer, but not by much. Spring was coming, and soon.

Rephaim tried to smile, but failed. Spring was the start of new beginnings. Rephaim particularly liked spring. He didn't mind winter, he had just grown tired of it's dreary chill. Summer was pleasant, fall was just lovely. Rephaim had no favorite season; he liked each one for different reasons.

Sighing, Rephaim sat down with his back against the stony wall that encased the school. He didn't care that the jutting rocks and bricks dug into his back. In fact, he didn't seem to care about much today. He was too concerned with what Stevie Rae was going through to even think about himself.

Lately, his love had been acting strangely. She was more...fragile. It was strange. He wasn't used to seeing her so ill. Her headaches, occasionally affecting him through their Imprint, were just excruciating. Every slightest sound had her eyes watering in pain. It was heart jerking to see her in so much pain and not know how to help it though. She had told him a few times, in small whispers, that he was extremely helpful. She liked it when he took her to some place dark and quiet, just the two of them.

There were other things that were worth fretting over. Like her vomiting her breakfast almost every morning now. He had no idea what was the cause of her sickness, but, whatever it was, it was severe. Whatever it was needed to be cured or taken away from her for good.

Although she had been acting out of her usual joyful character, that wasn't entirely what Rephaim was thinking about. That was only a good portion of it. He was thinking back to the sensual nights they had shared together the passed few weeks. Rephaim had never known such happiness-such pleasure-in his life. It was true that he had, regrettably, raped the young women in the Cherokee villages he and his father and brothers had once taken over. But it couldn't even be compared to the amounts of pleasure he experienced with Stevie Rae.

He thought back to their first night. It had been a normal day at school that day: normal class work, normal schedule, normal lunch, normal everything. It was when they went off to their room to be alone like they did every night. It had started off as a simple kiss. He had been trying to distract her from calling her mother about the bake sale they were having at the school in a few weeks. Each kiss he gave her grew longer, grew deeper. Each time they broke away, Stevie Rae told him, breathlessly, that she had to call her mother. He had agreed with her, telling her that she most certainly did, before kissing her again.

The little heated sparks he felt whenever he touched her-whenever he kissed her-grew almost unbearably painful with each deep kiss. Slowly, he began to lose control of himself, his yearning for her growing and growing. His mind was a battlefield. He wanted her, but he knew he should wait. He kept trying to reason with himself, telling himself that she was still much too young. But each argument he tried to conjure with himself was completely resolved with a simple kiss from his beloved.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Stevie Rae?" Rephaim has asked her when it was time.

He could remember how beautiful she looked beneath him. Her cheeks were a beautiful pink, bringing out her girly features, her blondes curls wildly splayed out on the pillow behind her head, and her eyes... Even now Rephaim was completely at loss with words. She'd gazed up at him with her big gorgeous eyes. Everything she had to say was visible in her liquid sapphire depths. Rephaim had never seen such love and trust and-and _joy_ in his life.

She had given him a small, shy smile. "I love you, Rephaim. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Her words had knocked the remaining breath out of him, leaving him speechless. His vision of her had become blurry with happy tears as he had leaned down to kiss her softly and sweetly.

"I love you, too, Stevie Rae. More than words could ever tell you," Rephaim whispered to the night around him. Above him, the stars sparkled and winked at him merrily.

Rephaim turned his gaze to the field house. He should probably go in and start explaining what had happened to Stark. Darius would want to know just as well, but it was normally Stark who gave him a difficult time. He was wondering if the boy disliked him, it would certainly explain a lot, or if that was just how he acted towards everyone.

Shaking his head, Rephaim stood and began walking towards the field house.

However, he continued to think of his Stevie Rae. He couldn't shake the feeling of something being terribly wrong with her, no matter how much she wanted to shake it off and tell him otherwise.

"Well," Rephaim said to himself,"she said she was going to tell me sometime soon. Knowing Stevie Rae, it will probably have to wait until we get back to the tunnels. If it's necessary to wait that long for an explanation, then so be it. I am just grateful that she is at least ready to tell me."

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! It's too short, but I'm sorry! I had to put Rephaim's POV in there! Plus, this is just a dull spot in the story. I hope you like it still:) I tried really hard:) Please read and review! Means a lot!**

**-RSR**


	4. Struggles

**Hiiiii! You guys have no idea how much I've been thinking about writing this new chapter! I hope you like it! It's a tad longer than the others so I hope you like it:) WARNING: EXTREME DRAMA CONTENT!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE **

**and**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Work Hard by David Guetta ft. Ne-yo and Akon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Struggles**

_**Stevie Rae**_

Trying to pay attention in class was pointless. She couldn't focus on anything right now. The only thing she could do was stare out the window, her fingers digging at the pregnancy tests in her pockets. Her mind kept drifting to Rephaim. How was she going to tell him? She needed a plan, or, at least, somewhat of an idea of what she was going to say.

Even though she knew he would never leave her, she wasn't sure how he was going to react. She had no idea what she would do if he fainted. _Maybe shake him? _she asked hope-deprived.

_Nyx_, Stevie Rae closed her eyes, _if you're listenin', could ya help me out? I dunno what I'm gonna do, or say. I wanna tell him so badly, but I'm scared. I know he won't leave, but I still can't help but worry myself sick over the whole thing. I just really want a daddy for my baby, and I can't do this alone_. _Please, help_...

Tears clung to her eyelashes and she quickly brushed them away. She didn't get an answer. As much as she wanted one, needed one, and prayed as hard as she could, she didn't get an answer. Her heart sunk terribly, her breath coming in shallowly and slowly.

No. She was in class. There was no way she was going to start crying again in class. It'll just have to wait for later. Stevie Rae shook her head in despair. Everything seemed to have to wait for later nowadays.

"It's 'cause I can't deal with it all right now," she whispered to herself. Just then, the bell dismissing second hour rang. Instantly, Stevie Rae bolted up out of her seat and pushed her way through the door. The tears had been tucked away for later, leaving her numb and tired.

It wasn't long until her and Rephaim were walking to the dining hall. He held her hand, his fingers clinging to her. He didn't say anything to her the whole walk there or while they were going through the lunch line. Sitting down at their table didn't change matters any.

"Hey, guys," Damien greeted them, his eyes lingering on Stevie Rae. "How're your days going?"

Stevie Rae just shook her head, stuffing her face and keeping her gaze down. She didn't feel like talking today. Rephaim just shrugged, too busy worrying about the food on his tray. Thankfully, Damien just let the question drop, accepting the growing silence.

Sadly, it was broken too soon.

"Goddess, I hate art. I can't draw worth shit," Aphrodite huffed, sliding in next to Damien. A guilty pain shot through her chest when his face lit up with relief at the sight of the Prophetess.

"Ah, but, my beauty, I am sure that you draw magnificently. You are just too modest to accept it." Darius smiled at her.

Ducking her head, Stevie Rae scowled. How come everyone around her just so happened to be extra lovey-dovey today when she was depressed? It made her feel even more depressed.

She felt a strong, warm hand on her back and she looked up. To her pleasant surprise, it was Rephaim. His eyes were still sad, but they seemed to have lightened some, peering at her with more hope than sorrow. She smiled, sitting up straighter. _Maybe everything will be okay, Nyx_, Stevie Rae thought gratefully to the goddess. Yes, she hadn't gotten answer immediately after she had sent up the prayer, but, in some ways, this was her answer. Even if it was just a simple, delayed, touch.

Smiling to herself, Stevie Rae crammed a big forkful of salad into her mouth, salad dressing leaking from the corners of her mouth. Rephaim laughed at her, wiping it off before licking his fingers.

There was a loud and tired sigh that brought Aphrodite's, Damien's, and Darius' conversations to a close, making Stevie Rae and Rephaim stifle their joyful laughter. Zoey, along with Stark, took her normal seat besides Stevie Rae, her tray clattering down loudly. Stevie Rae could practically see the stress rays radiating off of her BFF. Poor, Z.

"What's wrong, Z? You seem more tired and grumpier than Grumpy Bear," Stevie Rae spoke up.

"Bumpkin, seriously? Care Bears?" Aphrodite gave her a look that told her that she thought she was stupid.

"It's sad that ya know what I'm talkin' about to begin with. Anyways," Stevie Rae rolled her eyes. "How are ya?"

"I'm alright, I guess. I've just been super-duper tired and I didn't have time this morning to eat cereal." Zoey sighed again, gazing almost lovingly at the delicious food on her tray. She shook her head, tearing her eyes away long enough to look up at Stevie Rae. Her eyes were serious. "How are you?"

Looking away, Stevie Rae shrugged, lifting a shoulder halfheartedly. "Okay. Nothin' too special. I could be better."

"We could all be better," Shaunee spoke up, giving her a soft smile.

"I agree!" Shaylin growled, plopping down on the other side of Shaunee. "I can't stand sluts."

Just then, as if on cue, there was a loud flirty laugh that silenced the whole dining hall. Stevie Rae was the only one who didn't glance up to see who it was. She already knew. Just like she already knew who was going to be with her.

"Oh, babe, look! There's the little dick tease!" Erin cried, pointing at their crowded table. "She's hiding by all her little freak friends! Isn't that cute?"

Dallas snickered. "Sure, if she likes bein' friends with a whore!"

Stevie Rae winced. There was no doubt that he was referring to her. She ignored him, focusing on her food. Beside her, she saw Rephaim take a deep breath. It looked like it was taking everything inside him to stay quiet and not beat the living snot out of Dallas.

"Stevie Rae-" Zoey began, but was quickly cut off.

"Ew, you're right. Hm, I also see a backstabber, a show-off, and, ugh, a faggot." Erin squealed. There was a repeated _clack-clack-clack! _of high heels against the tiles of the floor.

Everyone at their table stopped. Forks stopped moving, mouths stopped chewing, everyone stopped. She had been talking about Shaunee, Zoey, and Damien this time. _Damien_, Stevie Rae thought in despair. Couldn't the poor boy get a break? Her despair quickly shifted towards anger when she noticed how closer the voices had sounded.

Stark had straightened his spine, but wasn't looking at them. She noticed a slight flicker of red in his eyes and couldn't help but understand. Shaunee and Zoey knew how to handle themselves, but, Damien... He was still suffering from Jack, even if he had a sorta kinda relationship thing going on with Adam.

_If they say another damn thing about Damien, about anyone else, I swear to Nyx I'm gonna beat the ever-livin' shit outta Dallas. And possibly Erin_. The threat was thought calmly in her mind. Her anger was growing quickly with each hateful word they hollered.

"Looks like you're right, mermaid! Damn, I'm just glad we got the hell outta there before they could screw us up. Goddess knows what kinda shit we'd be all up in if we was still friends with-"

Stevie Rae didn't even give him the time of day. She stood, grabbing her tray, and turned. They had closed in on them. They were only a few feet away, making it easier for her to get to them.

She didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or if she was just done with their crap, but, whatever it was, it sure as hell pissed her off.

She kept her face clear of the hatred and anger she was struggling to keep inside her. Each step she took was careful and precise, her fingers gripped the tray furiously. Casually, Stevie Rae stepped around them, but, when she did, she spun and slammed the tray into his face. Lettuce and ranch from her salad coated his face, as well as blood that began to weep from his nose from when she shoved the tray a little too hard.

Stepping back, she smiled sweetly, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, gosh, Dallas! I didn't see ya there! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Do ya want me to help get ya cleaned off?"

Erin had taken a step away from him when she noticed the tray racing towards his face. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and outrage. "You stupid bitch! You did that on purpose!"

"Gee, Erin," Stevie Rae pouted. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about. I only got up to throw my food away. I really am sorry."

"That is such shit! Dallas told me about all your lies and how you were with Rephaim the whole time you two were together! You are a lying, cheating-"

"Dallas doesn't know what the hell he's talkin' 'bout!" Stevie Rae dropped her fake innocent mask, replacing it with a mean, cold glare.

"The hell I don't!" Dallas shot at her, finished with wiping the mess of her salad from his face. "I know what you were doin'! You was sneakin' around and bein' nothin' but a cheap slut!"

Stevie Rae curled her lip at him. "Ya know, that's real funny, Dallas. Ya wanna know why?" She paused for a second, not actually giving him a chance to respond. "It's funny 'cause after we broke up, you've been jumpin' from girl to girl. First me, then Nicole, and now Erin! Must I say congratulations? Well, congrats on bein' the world's most worst hypocrite!"

Dallas' eyes took on the familiar scarlet tint that she had grown used to after she had died. They narrowed at her, as if warning her, just as he pulled his arm back to strike her.

Had Rephaim not have been ready and on his feet as quickly as he was, she would have surely ended up on the floor, her face would have been red and stinging. Rephaim wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her behind him, and caught Dallas' hand just before it would have hit him. Dropping her wrist, Rephaim used his other hand to twist Dallas' arm and push the boy roughly away from him and into Erin. She stumbled backwards under his sudden forceful weight, her arms flailing out behind her to try and catch herself.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" Rephaim shot under his breath, ushering her away from them and out of the dining hall.

"No! They shouldn't have been runnin' their mouths about stuff that ain't true! They were saying all that mean crap about Damien and Shaylin and everyone else!" Stevie Rae snapped, letting him lead her away.

Over his shoulder, Stevie Rae could see Erin shoving Dallas off of her and the rest of the dining room staring back at them. Their friends were shocked, motionless from what they had just witnessed.

Rephaim shook his head. "Maybe you should have just ignored them, Stevie Rae. Is that not what you have told me multiple times before?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, Stevie Rae. You could have gotten hurt. And I would rather suffer the wrath of Darkness than to see that happen to you."

Irritated, she turned her head away from him. She wasn't upset with him, just the truth of his words. He was right, of course. When wasn't he? She should have just left them alone. She should have just let them get bored and go bother someone else. Deep down, Stevie Rae still couldn't shake the anger and hatred she felt for them and what they had called her friends. She was still furious when they stepped out into the cool night air. Stevie Rae was still worked up when he brought her over to Nyx's fountain and sat her down on the cement bench that circled it.

Even though her rage was at its highest, Stevie Rae forgot about it completely when Rephaim turned to her.

His eyes locked with hers, shiny and serious. "Stevie Rae, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

**AAHH! So exciting! Tell me what ya thing! Please read and Review!**

**-RSR**


	5. Understanding Answers

**Ohmygosh! I should be going to bed right now, I have huge tests tomorrow, but I just finished Chapter 5! Yay!:) **

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**0opsz**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: You Found Me by the Fray**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Understanding Answers**

_**Rephaim**_

As much as he didn't like bothering Stevie Rae over the same thing repeatedly, he couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't like herself. She was still his Stevie Rae, of course, but she was acting more desperately, more unsure of herself. There was something just a little off about her behavior that kept pulling at Rephaim, screaming at him to find out what it was.

They sat close to each other on the cold cement bench that curved slightly to follow the curl of Nyx's fountain. He didn't touch her; he didn't hold her hand, stroke her arm, play with her hair, or caress her cheek. Nothing. He needed her to understand that he was going to get his answer one way or another, whether she was going to agree or not.

Rephaim needed answers.

"Please, Stevie Rae," he whispered, his voice soft and timid. "I only ask this of you because I want-no, I need to make sure you are alright. I can feel your fear and excitement, but I do not understand them. Why are you so frightened, and of what? What is it that has you in such an emotional state?" Rephaim gazed at her, memorizing her angelic features. His heart twisted when she didn't look back at him, but he quickly pushed it aside.

Her blue eyes were fixated on something deep in the shadows. Rephaim noticed how her hands trembled on her thighs, her fingers shivering. A soft blush had risen in her cheeks and tears pooled in her eyes. Through their Imprint, Rephaim felt the fear spike, causing his stomach to churn. He was causing her to feel so terrified. Shame could not describe how awful he felt about himself.

"Rephaim," Stevie Rae gasped, her breath shaky,"I do need to tell ya somethin'. It's really important, but, first ya gotta do somethin' for me."

"Anything." His answer was quick and immediate. He saw her wince in guilt.

She hesitated. Slowly, Stevie Rae tore her eyes away and glanced up at him. Those usually happy and bright and confident blue eyes were now sad and scared and nervous. What does she have to be nervous about?

"You can't leave me, Rephaim. Ever. I need you now more than ever. I don't know what I would do if you were to leave me. You can't-you just can't." She was speaking quickly now, more urgently. Her finger dug into the material of her jeans, hanging on for support.

Rephaim blinked, unable to understand. Did she think he was going to leave her? Why? What would make her so scared and think that he would just leave her as though he had threatened to everyday? He could hear the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears and knew that she was experiencing one of her headaches again.

"Stevie Rae..." Rephaim shook his head carefully. "I would never-ever-leave you. You mean too much to me for me to even consider it. You are everything I live for, Stevie Rae. I don't even think it is possible for me to survive without you now." Then, because it was Stevie Rae, Rephaim added,"I promise."

"I'm gonna hold ya to it," she told him, her eyes never leaving his.

Rephaim reached over and took one of her hands, smoothing out her curled fingers before threading his through them. He didn't ask her what was wrong this time. She needed time to collect her thoughts. Stevie Rae needed time to let his words sink in.

His eyes never left her face, not once. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin on the back of her hand, tracing ancient symbols into the beauty of her creamy skin. She squeezed his hand, seeking reassurance and hope. Hope is what she needed the most. Hope and to be able to believe in herself, and hope was required for that to happen.

Rephaim raised their joined hands up to his face, placing a small kiss on the small crevice that had formed between their palms. Her eyes sparkled, a few tears dripping from her eyes. With his other hand, he brushed them away with his fingertips, his heart cracking at the warmth of each tear. When he had wiped them all away, he let his fingers continuously sweep over the soft skin of her cheek. He could see the courage surface in her pretty blue eyes.

Rephaim smiled down at her. "You can tell me anything, Stevie Rae."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes briefly before reaching into her jeans for something. She held them out to him, her blush deepening. In her hands were two white sticks, both ends claimed a green plus. The way her hand was holding them, Rephaim could tell that-whatever they were-they meant a great deal to her. He leaned forwards, getting a better look, keeping his hand locked with hers and his other soothing the side of her face. He had no idea what they were. They were so alien, so foreign, to him. He hadn't the slightest clue of what they meant or were.

"Do you know what these are?" Stevie Rae asked hesitantly, her hand gripping his tightly.

Rephaim glanced up at her and then back down. No, he had no theory of what they could be. Carefully, Rephaim shook his head.

"Rephaim, these are pregnancy tests."

His heart stopped. His mind reeled. His mouth opened in shock. _What? _he thought, confused. _Why would Stevie Rae be taking pregnancy tests? _Vampyres weren't fertile creatures like humans. Rephaim remembered overhearing this conversation between his father and the Tsi Sgili when they had first became allies. It had not been a pleasant conversation to accidentally stumble upon. He had known his father had certain relations with Neferet, not that it made him feel any better about the whole thing.

_Why would Stevie Rae be taking pregnancy tests? _The question snagged his attention. _If she couldn't get_-then it all clicked. The headaches, the morning sickness, the exhaustion. Rephaim thought back to when he and Stevie Rae had been playing around, tickling each other on her bed. She had rolled over onto her stomach and she had cried out in so much pain. Making him feel completely uncomfortable, she had told him how she just simply landed incorrectly on her breasts. He thought back to his father yelling at a young Cherokee women who was sobbing brokenly. He remembered Kalona hurling questions at the girl, catching only a few. One of them had been if her breasts had been feeling sore recently. Rephaim, much too young at the time, had shook his head and flew off.

_Could Stevie Rae be pregnant?_

Rephaim looked down at the sticks in her hands. Even though he didn't know much about them, he was pretty sure the green plusses meant a positive result in being pregnant.

_I am going to be a father? _he asked himself. He felt as though he was going to faint. He didn't know anything about raising a child. He never had a mother to teach him right or wrong. Kalona was an absolute terrible parent, even if Rephaim loved his father so. He couldn't rely on past memories of his father taking care of any of his brothers, or him for that matter. He had no idea how to care for an infant. Never before had he ever been responsible for another life besides his own. His father had raised them to care only for themselves and serve him. That was absolutely no help to him now at all.

"Rephaim?" Stevie Rae shook his arm by tugging on the hand he was crushing. "You're gonna break my hand. Please say somethin'. Anything."

"I am going to be a father?" Rephaim asked aloud. Fear and disbelief were audible to his own ears.

She gave a sigh of relief, smiling. "Yes, and I'm gonna be a mama."

Rephaim didn't know what to say. He was absolutely petrified. Every muscle in his body was rigid. He didn't want to be a father! He didn't want to take the risk of ending up like his own pathetic excuse of father! He couldn't be a father! How was he supposed to care for something if he had no clue how? He couldn't-he couldn't-

"Rephaim!" Stevie Rae cried, yanking her arm back, trying to get her hand free from him. _"You're hurtin' me!"_

With a distressed gasp, Rephaim released her hand. She brought it close to her chest, looking it over. Already he could make out dark purple bruises he had created in the exact place his fingers had been. Whimpering, Stevie Rae looked up at him in pain.

Gasping uncontrollably, Rephaim met her eyes in shame. "Stevie Rae, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean-! I-I-"

Rephaim couldn't stop. His mind was just total chaos. Him being a father? A father of Stevie Rae's baby? Stevie Rae, his beloved that he had just caused harm?

"Rephaim," Stevie Rae rested her good hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

His head bowed, his hands covering his face. Careful not to startle her, Rephaim shook his head and whispered,"No, Stevie Rae. I am most certainly not okay."

"How come?" She scooted closer to him.

"I-I am not sure. Probably due to the fact that I have no experience in taking care of a child. I don't want to be responsible for another life if I do not have the knowledge or skill to care for it. Not to mention that my father was never a good parent to me. How do I know that I will not turn out to be like him?"

From the gaps in his hands, he could see her lips turn up in a small smile. "Oh, Rephaim. Not everyone knows how to take care of a baby. You learn, from experience or from friends. And we have a lot of friends who love us. I promise you, you won't turn out like your daddy. I won't let you."

Was that true? Not everyone knew how to take care of a baby? _A baby_... He was going to have a baby. Rephaim remembered a glimpse of what a human baby looked like back from when he had terrorized the Cherokee villages. A woman had been breast feeding an infant that looked to be about a few months old. It had been small, it didn't have much hair, and it's head was round. Rephaim didn't know much about babies. They didn't do much except cry and eat and make messes.

"Do you promise?"

"Rephaim, I swear this to you." Stevie Rae rested her head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head and placed it on top of hers gently. He and Stevie Rae were going to have a child together. Rephaim blinked. Together, they were going to be parents. He blinked again, a few more times. Stevie Rae was going to be the mother of his first child. His eyes widened. The more he thought about it, the less frightening it seemed. She had told him that their friends would help them. That was certainly reassuring.

"A baby," Rephaim whispered in awe.

"Do you want a baby, Rephaim?" Stevie Rae sounded so small and alone.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo. "At first, I didn't. I hadn't realized that it was alright not to know much about raising children. I hadn't thought about having a baby with you, Stevie Rae. But, now," he sighed,"now it's different. It does not seem as scary as I had thought it had been."

He heard her take a shaky breath. "Oh, my goodness. Do you really mean that?" Her hands clutched his shirt, her face burrying into the soft fabric.

"Of course, Stevie Rae. I love you," he murmured. He looked down at her bruised hand. The bruises were lighter already, but it was still a slap in the face. "I am so sorry about your hand, Stevie Rae. I wish I could fix it."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, Rephaim. I don't blame ya." There was a small pause. "I love you, too, Rephaim. More than anything in the world."

"It is so nice to hear you say that." He hugged her, carefully squeezing her.

* * *

**Ta-da! She finally told him! How exciting! How did you like his reaction? Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	6. Unexpected Realizations

**Two in one night! Or one last night and one in the wee-early hours of the morning since it's now 12:34! WOAH. WOAH. OoO Did you catch that?! 12:34?! It's a sign! It's a sign that this should be a good chapter!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and **

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Realizations**

_**Rephiam**_

He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or worried that Stevie Rae was carrying his child. There were just so many things that could go wrong with their situation. Rephaim couldn't help it when he thought about his father.

No doubt about it, Rephaim had Kalona's DNA, and that meant that their child was going to have his DNA. Rephaim had been born part raven and part man, so what did that mean for his baby? He felt as though he was going to puke. Regret and disgrace filled him when he imagined Stevie Rae staring lovingly at their child. He could see the long, dark beak and feathers of a raven all too well.

Stevie Rae deserved better than to have to love a monster like that. Hell, he was still constantly surprised by how easily she loved him.

But, then again, the Goddess had turned him human. Did that mean that she somehow changed the course of his DNA? Rephaim doubted it. Could a goddess even do that? He shook his head, unsure.

Fear made his breath catch in his throat, freezing his blood in his veins. Rephaim thought about his mother. His poor, dear mother that had been raped by Kalona and murdered by his birth. Even now, Rephaim remembered a limp, beautiful Cherokee girl lying on a mat woven from grasses. She had looked at him, the last thing she saw was him, a monster, before she was swallowed up by death. Her eyes had been the same colors as his, a deep brown and full of undying love. She had been coated with blood and sweat, barely lasting long enough to catch her first and last glimpse of her only son.

Rephaim rubbed his eyes, fiercely shoving the brief memory aside.

What if Stevie Rae ended up with the same fate as his mother? No! Rephaim couldn't think about that! He couldn't even deal with the fact that he had just bruised her pretty, dainty hand. The same hand that had helped heal him, the same hand that had buried itself in his hair, and the same hand that would hold their baby one day.

Rephaim sighed. All these negative thoughts weren't healthy. He should be looking on the brighter side of things, as Stevie Rae would tell him.

There were many exciting things that Rephaim had been trying to dull with the negativity. What if their baby wasn't a monster? It would probably come out as beautiful as Stevie Rae. He would also be there to watch his child grow and learn. He would be there to see hear it laugh, see it stumble its first steps, and more. His heart began beating stronger, his spirit lifting. Rephaim could still hardly believe that he and Stevie Rae were expecting a baby.

Rephaim was walking to his fourth hour, he already walked her to her classroom and kissed her. Every time he saw her now, she seemed to glow as if she were a radiant star. She was his star. His heart had swelled when he met her outside of her class to walk her to her next. His love had grown and strengthened for her, if that was even possible.

"Hello, Rephaim," a familiar voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "How have you been today?"

He blinked, coming to an aburpt halt. His eyes moved to whoever was speaking to him. It was his father.

His heart jumped. Should he tell Kalona about Stevie Rae? Or should he just wait a little longer? He was his father after all, he deserved the right to know.

Right?

_Of course! _Rephaim thought outrageously at himself. _Even though he hasn't been the best father, he does have the right to know. Especially since this will be his first grand child_.

Rephaim grinned at the thought. "Hello, Father. I have been exceptionally well. As have you, I hope?"

The immortal walked over to his son, smiling in return. "I suppose so. What puts you in such high spirits?"

The smile slipped from Rephaim's face, his eyebrows knitting together in hesitation and uncertainty. He wanted more than anything than to tell his father. He needed to know the immortal's reaction to the news.

"Rephaim? What are you holding from me?" Kalona looked at him in confused curiosity.

_I might as well tell him. He is bound to find out sooner or later_.

"Father, what I am about to tell you might or might not be something that will make you feel the same way as I do, but I feel the need to tell you anyway. Do you understand?" Rephaim gazed up at him, praying to Nyx that he will take the news well.

Kalona nodded. "Go on. I was actually on my way to find you, I felt the urge to speak to you for some reason. This may be it."

Nyx, Rephaim smiled. This was the Goddess' doing for sure. She was on his side. It was clear that this was what she wanted him to do. He had to tell Kalona now.

Before he opened his mouth and confessed what was on his mind, Rephaim scanned the grounds, searching for any signs of an eavesdropper. There was none to be seen.

"Stevie Rae is pregnant, Father," Rephaim murmured, a smile breaking out on his face. It was then that he truly understood. He was completely overtaken with joy by the opportunity of starting an actual family with his beloved darling.

His father grew very still, his eyes serious. "What?"

"Stevie Rae and I are expecting a baby soon."

"A baby? With Stevie Rae? But, that means you would have had to-" Kalona stopped himself, closing his mouth suddenly. Instead of continuing on that route, he tried a different tactic. "But, you do realize that vampyres aren't bearing creatures, Rephaim. That is not possible. Vampyres do not breed."

"Ah, but, Father," Rephaim grabbed the immortal's arms. "I have been thinking about that as well, and I do not have a single explanation for why or how it's possible, but it is! She has been showing symptoms, though I cannot believe I haven't realized that sooner, and she has come out positive."

"What do you mean? Elaborate, Rephaim." Kalona stared at his son in caring concern for his sanity.

"Stevie Rae has taken something called a pregnancy test. I have no clue how, but she has shown me the results and they are positive."

"They?"

"She has taken two to be absolutely sure. She thought the same as you and I did."

Kalona was silent again, taking in his son's eager excitement and delight. Rephaim felt no negative feelings. He didn't feel worried or frightened, or anything close to those. He felt as though he were flying again, gracing the clouds with his fingers.

"Stevie Rae is pregnant," he stated.

"Yes, Father, she is." Rephaim sighed in content. His father did not seem upset or angry at all. In fact, he just seemed genuinely curious and concerned.

The immortal nodded slowly. "You seem immensely happy about this, Rephaim."

"Beyond happy; I am elated with glee. Never before have I been this happy." Rephaim was surprised by how truthfully and easily he spoke his words.

The smile on his father's face encouraged him. "You do realize that this will be my first grand child."

"Of course," he said and nodded.

With that, Kalona nodded back to his son, still smiling and took to the sky, leaving his son basking in his own mirth.

* * *

**Aw:) How cute! I had fun writing this chapter:) Nothing does it like telling your dad you knocked up a girl:) Nah, I'm just kidding! It is way more elegant and beautiful than what I just crudely simplified:) Please read and review! Thanks:)**

**-RSR**


	7. Future Thinking

**Hello, everyone! I do apologize for taking my time on this one! I've been a super-duper busy bee today, Friday, and Thursday! Here's Chapter 7!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**NataONE**

**and**

**0opsz**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Love The Way You Lie - Mashup by KurtHugoSchneider**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Future Thinking**

_**Stevie Rae**_

It seemed like it was months since she saw Rephaim again. Her last classes had dragged by, leaving her desperate with each passing minute. When she did see him again, it was when they were all meeting up at the bus to head back to the tunnels. He had looked up and saw her, his face breaking into a wide smile. The smile made her feel warm and tingly inside.

"Hi," she grinned back at him. "How are ya?"

Rephaim pulled her into his arms. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I have never been better. And you?"

Stevie Rae leaned back, meeting his eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" His eyes stared at her questioningly.

"I dunno. Maybe you're not ready for all this."

"I am ready for anything as long as you are by my side, Stevie Rae."

His words soothed the aching doubt in her chest. They rang with truth and love, mixed with a strong certainty.

One of his hands reached for hers, the bruised one. He lifted it and examined it, wincing slightly. The bruises were still blue, but they had healed some since he had made them. They didn't hurt much now, just a dull throb whenever she wiggled her fingers.

"It's fine; I'm fine," Stevie Rae told him. He just shook his head, threading his fingers through hers.

"Hey, Stevie Rae!" Zoey shouted, rushing up to them. "Thanatos wanted me to ask you if you called your mom yet about those cookies."

A soft pink spread across her face. "Um, no. I keep getting held up, I guess. I'll do it when we get back to the tunnels. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just call Thanatos and let her know."

Zoey pulled out her phone and jammed it to her ear. She walked up the bus stairs and sat down in her usual seat. Still blushing, Stevie Rae turned back to Rephaim. He was gazing at her quietly, a look of awe clear on his face.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all. Come, let's go sit."

They took their seat in front of Kramisha and Shaylin. The two of them were talking to each other, too caught up in their own conversation to even notice them.

Soon, everyone was on the bus and Darius was pulling out of the parking lot. The familar chatter was nice to hear, especially after the rough day she had. It was hard for her to grasp that she had only found out about her being pregnant. It was her to believe that their life was going to change forever. They were going to be parents.

Parents

, she thought. It was a strange, foreign, word to her mind, but it felt right. Now instead of the brick house in the suburbs, she saw the tunnels with Rephaim and all her friends. The image gave her sweet little butterflies in her stomach. Stevie Rae stared out the window, exploring the image even further.

She saw herself walk into the kitchen where everyone was rushing around for breakfast as usual, but, following her, was a little girl. The little girl was absolutely adorable and reminded Stevie Rae of a porcelain doll. Her hair was long and dark and curly; her eyes were blue and shaped like almonds. Her skin was tinted with a slight brown color, leaving her skin flawless except for the pretty dashes of freckles on her cheeks. Stevie Rae was stunned by the unnatural beauty of the little girl.

The girl ran over to Rephaim, jumping up and down, her hands opening and closing above her head. "Up, Daddy, up!"

He laughed, picking her up under her arms. He spun them in a circle quickly, causing the girl to giggle. Her laughter was as soft and pure as a silver bell.

She watched as the image of herself smiled and began to take contents out of the cupboards. She had been reaching up for a plastic bowl when a little boy came and tackled her legs. His hands fisted in the blue jean material, his head tilted back as he beamed up at her. He was incredibly gorgeous for such a young age.

"Mama! Mama! I'm hungry!" he chanted, gripping her legs. He blinked big, golden brown eyes up at her. The only difference between him and the girl were his eyes and how his face was slightly rounder.

She picked the boy up, squishing him against her hip as she began to take more stuff out. "I know, I know. I'm makin' pancakes for breakfast today."

He began cheering and burying his face into her affectionately. Rephaim led the little girl to one of the tables, helping her into a chair, and went over and took the boy from her hip. Before he turned to set the boy next to the girl, Rephaim kissed her, murmuring,"I love you, Stevie Rae."

"I love you, too, Rephaim."

Stevie Rae blinked, the sweet image evaporating. She was greeted by the familiar depot building.

"Stevie Rae, are you coming?"

She looked up and saw Rephaim standing with his hand outstretched towards her. Kids were still emptying from the bus, leaving only a few left. Her eyes met his and she laughed, taking his hand.

"What is so funny?" he asked her, confused.

"Nothin' at all. I'm just so happy," she whispered in his ear.

"Happy? What has made you so happy?"

"You."

Rephaim smiled, helping her down the steep stairs. "What about me?"

"Everything," Stevie Rae told him. "Especially, you being the just as happy about havin' a baby with me."

"Really?"

She paused, pulling him over to the tree that had been her escape from the burning sun. She didn't want people to listen to them, it was only them that knew about her being pregnant. Plus, she was going to have to stay aboveground anyway, service sucked in the tunnels.

"Of course, Rephaim. I couldn't ask for another guy to be the daddy of my baby. You are too perfect, the only I want for the rest of my life."

He stared at her, not saying a thing. His face was clear of emotions, but his eyes were bright with many. She saw joy and love, but she also saw relief.

Just as she opened her mouth to continue, he pulled her to him, his hands wrapped around her arms. She was taken completely by surprise, blinking rapidly. Smiling, she kissed him back, but broke it off.

"I hafta call my mama and this time I'm not gonna let ya distract me." Stevie Rae laughed, making him look away from her, embarrassed.

When she took her phone out of her pocket, she realized something. Though her mama knew about Rephaim, she didn't know that he was human now and accepted by all her friends, or that he was the father of her expected baby. _Guess I got me some explainin' to do_. Stevie Rae took a deep breath, dialing her old house number.

_This outta be fun_...

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient:) Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	8. Trusting Love

**Two in one day! Yay! Well, technically it's 1:06 a.m. so I don't know if that really counts...**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: How To Save a Life by Kurt Schneider ft. Alex Goot (Cover)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trusting Love**

_**Stevie Rae**_

"Crap," Stevie Rae said aloud on the fourth ring. Rephaim looked at her, confused.

"Is she not answering?"

"No," she told him, ending the call. "She usually picks up on the first ring, whether or not she's busy. I kinda forgot that it's only four a.m.. She won't be up for another two and a half hours, and by then the sun'll be up and I won't be able to come up here for service."

He nodded in understanding. "Could you not simply call her when you awake tomorrow?"

"That's true. It'll be like seven o'clock by then. Mama normally gets to bed by eleven. I guess I could call her tomorrow."

A sly smile took control over his face, his eyes glittering deviously. "So that means you will not mind if I were to distract you?"

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her stomach feeling like a cage of birds. "That depends."

"On what?" A hand brushed her cheek and moved downwards from there.

"On how long your 'distraction' will take."

Rephaim chuckled, his hand stopping at her waist. "How ever long you wish."

Stevie Rae smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Does that mean you won't mind?" he murmured softly in her ear.

Desire stirred in her chest. She could only feel the smooth skin of his lips against her ear and his warm breath on her neck. She felt as though someone flipped a switch and turned all of her senses on Hyper-Active Mode.

"Not at all." Stevie Rae kissed his cheek and left, heading towards the entrance to the basement.

In no time at all, they were in their room. No one had stopped them while they walked, grinning at each other, to their room. The red fledglings were off doing their own thing, snacking in the kitchen, playing the Wii and watching TV in the living room area. Some of her friends, such as Damien, Zoey, and Stark, were probably off in their rooms.

As soon as they slipped under the checked blanket that hung above the door, Rephaim yanked her into his arms. His lips crashed down on hers, leaving her breathless and wanting more. His hands rested in the smooth curves of her hips. Automatically, Stevie Rae reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, tugging him down to her.

His hands moved up from her hips, running them up and down the sides of her body. Her shirt kept getting pushed up and sliding back down, the warmth of his hands brushing against her exposed skin.

Her fingers braided themselves into his hair, stroking the dark, silky strands between the gaps of her fingers. She wanted to feel every part of him. She wanted him to love her and never leave, not even to go on his daily raven trip.

Hesitantly, he gripped the edge of her shirt and slowly guided it up the rest of her torso. The cool air of her room gave her small chill bumps that covered her skin. He pulled her back to him, this time leading them to the edge of her bed.

Carefully, one at a time, the rest of their clothes slipped away. The warmth of the comforter shielding them from the rest of the world. It may have been hard to breathe under the comforting hot thickness, but it was worth it. The sweet shadows beneath the blanket only allowed her to see him, and he was all she wanted to see at the moment.

All she could feel, see, hear, and taste was Rephaim. She could only feel the firm muscles of his body against hers and the millions of loving kisses he placed on every inch of bare skin. She could only see the eager love that lit up his eyes. She could hear the thudding of his heartbeat as it raced in time with her and the heavy gasps that were made between each kiss. She could only taste the sweet passion in each kiss he blessed her with. Only him.

He pulled back, gazing into her eyes. He leaned forward, next to her ear, and whispered very quietly,"I love you."

Her heart jumped into her throat, swelling until it choked her. "I love you, too."

Stevie Rae placed a kiss on his neck, receiving a startled hiss. Then another on his shoulder. He pressed her hard against the mattress of the bed. She gave him another kiss on the softest patch of skin between the two areas. She could hear his breath catch.

"Yes, Stevie Rae. Please, I want you to."

Pausing, she looked up at him. A thin layer of sweat lined his face. "Are ya sure?"

"I have been thinking about this ever since the first time you drank from me, Stevie Rae. Even though you said that I smelled wrong."

"You don't now," she said breathlessly.

"I don't?"

She shook her head, her blonde curls plastering to her face. "Uh-uh. You smell _really_ good."

He smiled, pressing the soft area of skin to her lips. "Strengthen our Imprint, Stevie Rae. I wish to feel even closer to you, if that is even possible."

Quickly, Stevie Rae licked his skin before nicking his skin with her teeth. He responded instantly. A groan so deep and yearning filled her ears, making her head spin. She sighed into his neck, surrendering to the feelings that she was trying so hard to get control of.

His blood was even better than she remembered. It was stronger, more pure, buzzing with immortal energy and Light. It was like drops of sunshine were exploding inside of her, numbing her muscles and melting her bones. It was warm and rich as it trickled down her throat. She could feel the tension in Rephaim's body against her and she knew he was holding out on her.

She pressed a hand firmly against the small of his back, sinking her nails into his skin. He hissed and kissed her shoulder roughly. The strained moan that he made had her pulling away.

"Stevie Rae?" He sounded lost and beyond short of breath. "Why did you stop?"

"You were stoppin' yourself from enjoying it," she told him, glancing up at him sadly.

"No, I was stopping myself from hurting you. I was enjoying it exceptionally." His eyes were wide with understanding.

"You aren't gonna hurt me, Rephaim. You should know this; we've been over this the first time," her words were soft and affectionate.

"I know," he told her, his eyes breaking away from her gaze.

It was then that she understood. He was afraid of hurting her because she was pregnant. She wanted to laugh, not what he was doing, but for why he was doing it.

"You won't hurt the baby either," she stroked his back, her fingers tracing his muscles that were still rigid. "I trust you."

Rephaim gasped, his eyes locking with hers. "How are you so certain about that?"

"Because you're its daddy. Daddys don't," she caught herself and reworded her sentence. "Good daddys don't hurt their babies."

"You do not know whether or not I will be a good father." His deep brown eyes were sad.

The image of him and the two beautiful children came to her mind, engulfing her. She remembered how happy and loving the kids looked around them, around _him_.

"Yes, I do." With that Stevie Rae returned to the mark she had made on his neck, cutting him off from arguing with her. Slowly, they began to make love, letting only love, joy, trust, and passion take over.

* * *

**So cute! I had fun writing this one:) Haha:D Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	9. Coincidental

**Hellooooooo! I'm back! I just finished Chapter 9! So, here we go!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE**

**and**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Trouble For Me by Britney Spears**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coincidental**

_**Zoey**_

In my arms was a bag of tortilla chips, a bowl of salsa, and a brown pop for me. I walked down the tunnel that held most of the bedrooms, concentrating on trying not drop anything. It was hard, considering that I couldn't stop worrying about Stevie Rae. She's been feeling crappy lately and there was nothing we could do except hope that it was going to pass over. It was nothing too serious, but it was really weird for vampyres to get sick because they usually _didn't_.

What was even more concerning, to me anyway, was how angry she had gotten at lunch. Sure, Dallas and Erin were talking some poopy about us, but she usually just brushed it off.

"It was when they said something about Damien that set her off," I told the bag of chips. "Hell, I would have freaked out, too, if I wasn't so busy trying to get Stark to chill out."

I could see how calmly she shoved her tray into his face like I was watching it all over again. Just the way she looked at Erin you could tell she was trying hard not hit her, too.

To tell the truth, I was actually expecting Rephaim to do something instead of Stevie Rae. Don't get me wrong, Rephaim is nice kid and he's fun to talk to, but he did not like Dallas whatsoever. Plus, he seemed exceptionally close to Damien. It scared the complete poop outta me when I saw Stevie Rae screaming at Dallas and Erin. Her words, though rang true, contained so much anger and hatred in them that I'm still surprised that they hadn't dropped dead at that moment.

When I saw Dallas about to smack Stevie Rae, I was beginning to call spirit to me and beat the snot out of that kid. That was when I saw Rephaim move. Never before have I ever seen him move so quickly with such confidence and certainty.

Even though I was squeezing the stuff in my hands and I was watching where I was walking, I still managed to drop the bag of chips. They slipped through the gap in my arms that was mainly focusing on the bowl (because, duh, it was glass) and my brown pop (flat pop is gross pop). The bag landed with a muffled _crunch!_ sound at my feet.

I sighed, bending over to pick it up. "If I spill salsa on my pants, Stark is getting the stain out, no matter what he says." I rolled my eyes at myself, reminding myself how much that sounded like Aphrodite.

"I need to quit spending so much time with her, her attitude is rubbing off on me," I said aloud, laughing.

I had just managed to pinch the corner of the chip bag and stand when I heard it. The soft muffled voices of people talking. I looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. My eyes landed on the blanket I had dropped the chips in front of. Stevie Rae's room.

"Huh," I muttered. "Maybe I should see how she's doing."

I started reach for the blanket when I heard Rephaim ask:"Are you nervous?"

There was a slight shuffling sound of blankets. "Nervous about what?"

"Telling your mother about the baby."

Baby? Did I hear him right? I inched closer to the wall next to the door, straining to hear what they were saying. Something was telling me that I should definitely be paying attention. That something, if I'm right (which I'm usually not), was Nyx.

"Nah, Mama loves me. No doubt she'll probably be freakin' out over havin' a grand child while she's so young still. She might even tease me about gettin' fat." Stevie Rae laughed, a joyous sound that I haven't heard in a while.

"You won't get fat, Stevie Rae. Just round." Rephaim laughed with her.

I was completely confused. Stevie Rae getting fat? She was the skinniest person, aside from Aphrodite, I knew. And what was with that baby part? What baby?

"That's the same thing!"

"I don't think so."

There was the sound of kissing and I decided to start walking. There was absolutely no reason for me to be sticking around like a creep to listen to my BFF and her boyfriend making out. Ew, just no.

"What about Zoey?"

I stopped, freezing at the sound of my name. Did they see me? Did they hear the stupid chips fall? Ah, hell. They probably saw me _and_ heard the chips. That would just be my luck.

"Yeah," I heard Stevie Rae sigh, worry clear in her voice. "Most definitely. I have absolutely no idea what she'll say when we tell her."

"We?" Rephaim shouted, obviously startled. "Why we?"

"Shh! People are gonna hear us!"

I heard the sound of muffled and mushed together words.

"What?"

"I said," Rephaim said exasperatedly at something she might have done,"that I don't see why I have to be apart of your discussion with her. She is your best friend, is that not so?"

"She is, but you're the daddy, not her. You're gonna be there 'cause if she starts flippin' shit, I'm gonna need some kind of excuse to high tail it outta there."

I blinked. What exactly were they talking about? Were they gonna tell me something? What was with Stevie Rae saying Rephaim was the daddy?

Goddess, my head hurt.

"I doubt she will do that, Stevie Rae. She loves you, almost like a sister would. Besides, I forgot to tell you: I told my father already."

"What?!" Stevie Rae squealed.

"And you scold me for being too loud? Must you scream in my ear?"

"Well, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I wasn't expectin' you to've told your daddy already."

"I ran into him before fourth hour. It seems as though Nyx was guiding him to me anyways so I figured that I might as well get it out of the way."

There was a slight moment of hesitation. "What did he say?"

Rephaim chuckled. "He was trying to tell me that vampyres could not get pregnant. I knew that it was coming, I had thought the same. After I explained to him that both tests came out positive, he was quiet for a while. In the end, he seemed happy, considering this will be his first grand child."

My blood ran cold. My muscles were frigid with realization. Rephaim was going to be a dad. Stevie Rae was going to get round. Kalona was going to have his very first grand kid. Stevie Rae was afraid of telling me something. Vampyres couldn't get pregnant, but Rephaim just basically said that they could. And two tests came out positive.

I felt like I was going to faint right there in the middle of the tunnel.

Stevie Rae was pregnant. And it was Rephaim's kid.

"He's happy?" she asked him happily. She sounded breathless and thrilled by what he said.

"He is." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Before I could hear anymore, I started back to mine and Stark's room. My body was ice cold. I didn't understand. That just wasn't possible. Vampyres could _not_ get pregnant.

Could they?

If so, _how?_

* * *

**Oooohhhh, snap! Zoey is just too nosy for her own good! Even though I'm not Zoey's biggest fan, I had to have her in here! After all, she is (sadly) Stevie Rae's BFF. Too nosy, I tell ya:)**

**-RSR**


	10. What Do You Know?

**Greetings! I have returned with Chapter 10! Yay! We have reached the double digits now!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**NataONE**

**Chicky**

**Guest**

**and**

**0opsz**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Do You Know?**

_**Zoey**_

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I mean, how could it be? Sure, they had to have had...I shuddered. No, I would _not_ let myself even go there.

Stark and I were in our room. Stark was staring at me, a worried expression on his face, shoving chips loaded with salsa into his mouth. I hadn't said a word since I came back from the kitchen-since I came back from eavesdropping on Stevie Rae and Rephaim. I knew he wanted to say something, but I was too busy hugging my knees to my chest and pulling my hair in frustration to be bothered with. I knew I must look absolutely insane in his eyes, but, at the moment, I didn't care.

My best friend was pregnant with an ex-Raven Mocker's baby. She was pregnant with Nyx's fallen Warrior's son's child. Stevie Rae was going to have a baby while we were in the middle of a life-threatening battle against Neferet.

I gave a defeated moan, falling over on my side in the same position. How was this even possible? I pushed the question from my mind. It brought up too many things at once that were completely overwhelming.

Why did Stevie Rae let this happen? What on Earth was she thinking?

_That's not really fair_, I argued with myself. _I doubt they were even planning this_.

But, still, talk about bad timing! If only they could have put _it_ off for just a little while longer...

This was just too much. Too much on my shoulders. I couldn't handle them having a baby running around while we were trying to stop Neferet from doing whatever the heck she was doing. No doubt that it would probably keep everyone up crying and screaming like all babies do. Plus, Rephaim would be a raven when the baby would wake up in the middle of the night (I know, I know. Day, I get it.) and Stevie Rae would be dead to the world. So that had to mean that someone was going to have to deal with it and its tantrums.

And I knew for sure that that person was not going to be me.

Guilt and regret surged through me. It wasn't really their fault that babies cry and stuff during the night. It wasn't their fault that Rephaim had to turn into a raven and Stevie Rae slept creepily like the dead. It wasn't their fault that Stevie Rae just so happened to get pregnant at such an unfortunate time.

Well, it was their fault that they had to choose _now_ to do _it_. It was actually Rephaim's fault, I came to the conclusion. If he had just kept it in his-

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Stark finally asked me, sitting up to look at me. His brown eyes bored into mine.

I hesitated. It wasn't really my place to tell him their news. This was something huge though. Would Stevie Rae understand that I told Stark? After all, he was my Guardian. No, she didn't even know that I knew, let alone if Stark knew.

Crap. What was I gonna do?

"Zoey? Are you gonna tell me or not?" Stark frowned.

Maybe I should just tell him. When Stevie Rae tells me, she should know that I'm going to tell Stark anyway, if he wasn't there with me that is.

Hoping that I was doing the right thing, I met Stark's concerned gaze. "Stevie Rae-"

"Hey, Z? Can I come in?"

Ah, hell.

_**Stevie Rae**_

"Do ya _really_ hafta go?" Stevie Rae whined, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stared up at him with big eyes, pleadingly.

He smiled at her sadly, kissing her forehead. "Yes, love. Must you ask each time? You know that it pains me to leave you everyday."

She sighed heavily, squeezing him. He returned her embrace. Her ear was pressed against the bare skin of his chest, listening intently to the same rhythmic beating of his heart that matched its pace with hers.

Goddess, she loved him so much. He was so big and tall and warm in her arms. She couldn't help but revel in the safety he made her feel with just his presence.

"I must go, Stevie Rae," Rephaim murmured. He gave the top of her curls an adoring kiss before pulling back. "I need my shirt back, love."

Automatically, her eyes were drawn down to her body. She was wearing his school shirt: a black, long-sleeved, collared shirt with the third former insignia. It was much too big for her. It hung just above her knees, swallowing her up. The material was soft and silky, cool against her flushed skin.

"But I like your shirt. It smells like you," she told him honestly. She took the ends of the sleeves and curled them under her hands, making her hands disappear within the dark fabric. Then she held them up to her face, just underneath her nose, and gave a small sniff. It did smell like him. She loved the way he smelled. Like a mixture between the earth she loved so much and a warm summer's rain.

Rephaim touched his nose to hers, gazing into her eyes. "And I smell of you."

"Can I-can I keep it for tonight?" she asked tentatively.

He gave her a curious look.

"It might help me sleep. I've been havin' troubles stayin' asleep so maybe..." Stevie Rae trailed off, blushing and glancing away, embarrassed.

She was afraid that he would say no, but not to be mean, but because he would need it when he returned to her later. If he did tell her no, she wouldn't try to make a big deal out of it. She would just give it back to him like any other night, praying for a night of no nightmares.

"Of course," he whispered.

"What?" She looked up at him, startled.

"Of course you can keep it, love. If it will help you." Rephaim smiled at her, but his eyes reflected sorrow. Sorrow that he wasn't able to stay with her and keep her safe from the tortures of the night and her imagination.

Stevie Rae threw her arms around him, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His arms went around her immediately, but he was pulling back too soon. "I need to go. Now."

She sighed again. "M'kay. I gotta go talk to Z. I gotta tell her that I couldn't reach Mama earlier."

Stevie Rae grabbed her jeans from the floor and pulled them on, buttoning them as they slipped under the blanket. He kissed her once more before heading the opposite way of her. She could hear the rapid pounding of his feet and winced. She had kept him too long.

Swallowing her guilt, she headed towards Zoey and Stark's room, trying to push a strange sense of suspicion from her mind.

_**Zoey**_

"Uh," I stuttered, suddenly nervous. It was going to be weird being in the same room with my BFF when I knew something about her that she didn't know that I knew. Ugh, talk about confusing. "Yeah, you can come in."

Her blonde head popped through the My Little Pony blanket. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed a little bigger and rounder than usual. Even her messy curls were slightly more disheveled than usual.

"I just wanted to tell ya that I couldn't get ahold of Mama earlier 'cause it was too early for her. This whole day/night thing really confuses the crap outta me. I'll call her in the mornin' tomorrow is that okay?" She yawned, rubbing her hand across her face.

I notice a long, dark sleeve that seemed to drape off of her slim arm. Well, that was weird. She was wearing green today not... _Oh_, never mind.

"Yeah, that's fine. I called Thanatos earlier and she told me to tell you not to rush. It's next Friday, and it's only Tuesday. She didn't want you to stress out too much about it." I knew I was beginning to babble so I stopped myself. I didn't understand why, but the way Stevie Rae was looking at me made me want to throw up. Her eyes seemed to scan me and pierce into my soul.

She nodded slowly, her eyes still locked on mine. There was a slight pause before she said,"Z, I need to talk to you outside."

The hairs on my arms rose. My stomach churned. Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong.

"Why can't you talk in here?" Stark spoke up beside me.

""Cause," she shrugged. "This is girl talk and I didn't think you'd wanta hear about our monthly-"

"Stop!" He waved his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay! You can talk outside, but, please! Don't _ever_ mention that again." His face paled.

She flashed him a sly smile. Deep inside me, I knew that wasn't what she wanted to talk to me about. Stevie Rae was just using that as a cover-up to get Stark off her back.

Ah, hell.

I stifled a sigh and got up, giving Stark a _how-dare-you-leave-me-like-this _look. He didn't seem to notice; he was still cringing. I walked over to Stevie Rae and she lifted the blanket up for me. I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into a dark room and was about to be blinded by one of those bright investigator lamps.

There was a long moment of silence. Stevie Rae didn't once look away from me. It was as if she were trying to read my mind. I was tempted to call spirit just in case she might be able to read me, unlike Neferet. She seemed slightly confused and puzzled. The longer she stared at me, the more anxious I came.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, Stevie Rae?" I dared. I instantly regretted it when her eyes widened.

She remained silent for a little while longer. Then Stevie Rae laughed, but it sounded forced.

"Z," she smiled at me. That, too, looked forced. We glanced at each other again. The moment my eyes were caught by hers, I knew I was found out. She sucked in air and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out.

With unnatural speed, she was gripping me back the shoulders, not painfully, but not softly either. Her face was right next to mine and she leaned closer into my ear.

"What do you know?"

* * *

**WOW! Yay! I even squeezed the Chapter Title in there at the end! Dang! I worked on this since I got home from school! I didn't even do my homework, but oh well! Please Read and review!:)**

**-RSR**


	11. Watch

**Hey. Talk about a crappy Tuesday. I'm not feeling 100% today. I feel like horse crap. Anyway, I still managed to update!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Watch**

_**Stevie Rae**_

Zoey knew. Zoey _knew_. For how long, Stevie Rae didn't know. She didn't even know how she knew that Z knew.

Vampyre instincts. She kept forgetting the freaky weirdness of vampyres being able to _know_ eveything. And now she was a vampyre so it made sense that she had them now, too.

"What do you know, Zoey?" Stevie Rae hissed in her BFF's ear, trying desperately to keep her voice down. It still sounded too loud in her ears. Everything did. Zoey knew now. The thought had her almost hyperventalating.

"Kn-know what?" Zoey stared back at her in absolute terror. If it was any other time, any other situation, Stevie Rae would have felt guilty and immediately have apologized.

But it wasn't. Zoey knew about her being pregnant. She could see it in her eyes. Stevie Rae couldn't risk her telling anyone yet. It was too soon. Only her, Rephaim, and Kalona knew. And now Zoey. To tell the truth, she had planned on doing it the next day. She was going to ask Z to take a walk with her before first hour and then tell her.

Obviously someone else had other ideas.

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Zoey. Why else would you be so freaked out?"

"Maybe because you pinned me against the wall and you're hissing at me?"

Stevie Rae shook her head. "No, even if that were true, you wouldn't be this scared. Just tell me." The last few words sounded so defeated.

Zoey winced, not meeting her gaze. "I know about you. I know about you and Rephaim expecting a baby soon. Rephaim already told Kalona, right?"

Silently, she nodded. "_How_ do you know this?"

Her BFF squirmed in her arms, uncomfortable. Slowly, Stevie Rae let her go, knowing she wouldn't run away this deep into their discussion. It was then that the impact of what she just did to Zoey-her best friend. The apology almost seemed to hurl itself out of her mouth.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pin ya against the wall or make ya so scared. I'm just so scared myself. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Soon I'll hafta tell everyone and I don't know how they're gonna take it. Then, what if it gets around school? Then Dallas will have another reason to be an ass to our group. I'm gonna hafta tell Mama soon; I planned on tellin' her everything after I asked her 'bout those cookies, but she was still sleepin'. I can't-I just don't-" Her emotions seemed to have taken over her, silencing her after making her confess what she's been feeling since yesterday morning.

"Oh, honey. It'll be fine. We all love you. If you want, I can help you tell them all. If anything, they'll be shocked, but they wouldn't think anything bad about you, or Rephaim. None of this is your fault so you have no reason to feel so messed up. And, don't worry about Dallas; he is a complete tool. Plus, I wasn't that scared. I would have done the same thing."

"Really?" Stevie Rae looked up at Zoey who had moved closer to hug her. The image of her looked slightly fuzzy with tears.

"I mean it. I wouldn't waste my breath with something I didn't." Zoey squeezed her before holding her out at arms length.

"How did ya find out?"

Zoey gave a nervous laugh. "Well, this is gonna make me sound like a stalker. I was coming back from the kitchen with food for me and Stark when I heard you guys. I wanted to check on you since you've been feeling kinda crappy lately and I was about to push the blanket back when I actually heard what you were saying. I don't know why exactly I stayed and listened to the whole thing; it wasn't my business, but I think Nyx wanted me to hear."

Stevie Rae took a deep breath, getting ahold of herself. Her words sounded truthful and it was as if Nyx was there guiding them.

She nodded, sniffing. She took the long sleeve of Rephaim's shirt and rubbed it against her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Zoey. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes. Seriously."

"I think the same about you. Why do you think I wanted to get you back so bad when you were an undead dead kid? Besides you and the other kids eating people."

They laughed, something that no longer seemed strained.

"Hey," Zoey caught her attention. "How come you didn't tell me about you and Rephaim?"

"Whaddya mean?" Stevie Rae glanced at her curiosly.

"About, ya know." Zoey grinned at her, bumping into her shoulder playfully.

A blush rose to her cheeks when she realized what she meant. Not to mention that she was wearing his shirt still.

Stevie Rae smiled. "I guess I gotta lil' caught up in the moment."

Zoey made a strange face, shuddering. "He better be treating you right, or I swear to Nyx, Stevie Rae, that I will kill him."

"Please, Z," Stevie Rae said, giving her a _look_. "If anything, he's treatin' me better than alright." And, because she just had to, Stevie Rae gave her a crooked smile. "If ya know what I mean."

"I'm just making sure! Goddess, you don't have to give me that kinda answer. I'm just fine with a simple 'Yes, Z. He's treatin' me fine.'" Zoey mimicked her Okie accent perfectly.

Stevie Rae laughed, feeling better than she had in weeks.

_**Aphrodite**_

Aphrodite finished brushing her blonde hair, neatly pulling in back into a pony tail for the night. In the morning tomorrow, she planned on taking it down before she even stepped outside her and Darius' room. As much as Shaunee had surprised her with her compliment on it looking nice up, she prefered it down. It made her feel safe and confident.

"Ah, handsome," Aphrodite sighed, snuggling into him and Maleficent in their big bed. "I've had a long day."

"Have you now?" He looked down at her with a knowing smile. "Why is that, my beauty?"

She smiled. Aphrodite couldn't get used to him being her Warrior and caring about her as much as he did.

"Mainly, it's because of bump-"

She was cut off abruptly. The fiery pain in her skull that radiated to the backs of her eyeballs and down her throat brought an edge of fear to her. She was having a vision.

In the distance, she could hear Darius calling to her. He scooped her up in his arms and situated her head against the pillows perfectly. There was the sound of things being moved around and she knew he was preparing the washcloth.

But Aphrodite was too far away to focus on that anymore.

_Goddess, why do these damn visions have to hurt so damn bad? _she asked herself.

_That question is to be answered at different time, daughter. I am afraid you must pay close attention this time_.

Aphrodite perked up at the sound of Nyx's voice. She always did; it was hard to get used to the sweet, caring melody of her speaking. That was when she took in what the Goddess was telling her and the scene she was participating in.

Shit. It was one of _those _visions.

Pain. A bright, white-hot pain. That was the first thing she felt. The second was the heartbreaking despair.

Then she heard crying. It was definitely loud and worried sobs. She heard shouting and commands being made.

Sight was next to return to her. Everywhere, people fought. She saw fledglings and vampyres, red and blue. Thanatos was the one yelling comands. Zoey was leading the circle, the silver chain linked all five elements together. She could actually _see_ the elements. Water whipped around them, spraying everything in its wake. Fire created a tall wall of flames around the circle. Wind gushed through the trees, tiny tornados visible on the ground. Spirit was in the form of a dense gray fog, clinging to everyone within the circle. The only element she didn't see was Earth.

Her eyes darted to Stevie Rae. She was the one who was sobbing so brokenly. She wasn't standing still like the others. Instead, she was beating against something in front of her, enabling her from leaving the circle. Every time her fist came in contact with the barrier, a light green shield flashed only briefly before disappearing.

All around her, Aphrodite could see many of the red and blue fledglings beating each other brutally. She saw Darius jabbing roughly at the fat kid, Kurtis. Stark was all around the outside of the circle, slashing away any strands of stubborn Darkness that tried to reach for them. Then, to her surprise, she saw herself. She hadn't noticed that she had been standing in front of Stevie Rae, screaming and crying at her.

If that's me, than who am I?

Aphrodite received a strange sense of understanding when she turned her head. It was then that she realized someone was missing.

In the corner of her eye, Aphrodite saw Dallas charging at her with a small knife. She ducked when he slashed at her head, kicking the feet out from him. He fell on his back hard with a hiss. She reached for the dagger that had fallen out of his hand. With a start, she realized that it was not her arm that grabbed the knife, but Rephaim's.

_I'm inside birdboy again? He needs to quit getting his ass into trouble_.

Once her/his fingers curled around the handle, she/he let it swing quickly back at Dallas. Once the blade was only a centimeter away, Dallas moved. He rolled over, shoving himself off of the ground, and coming around swiftly behind her. She felt his arms lock around her head and squeeze, choking off her air. Instantly, the blade dropped from her hands.

Aphrodite could hear Stevie Rae screaming. She could make out a few cursed words that were aimed at Dallas over the loud roar of air, fire, and water. She heard her own voice telling her to concentrate on the circle.

The vision changed, blacking out and leaving her lost and breathless. It shifted back to the same scene, but this time everything was fuzzy. Everywhere she hurt. Especially in her stomach. The fighting was continuing still and so was the circle, but everything seemed to have been slowed down completely.

Her eyes were drawn to her stomach where her hands pressed firmly against a deep gash in her side. She was still inside Rephaim.

Blood seemed to pour out of the wound, coating her hands and making them red and slippery. Trembling, Aphrodite looked back up and saw Dallas. He appeared to be in worse shape. His right eye was bloody and bruise, swollen shut. His nose was broken, blood smeared on his face. There was a large cut on his forehead and that ran from his collarbone to his waist.

Her body was cold and light. The only thing she could feel was the frigid wind that carried the icy water mist to her and the numbing pain in her stomach. The pain was fading quickly now, but her senses weren't.

She could see Stevie Rae weeping horribly, snot was plastered to her nose. Her hand was clutched in the same area he was pressing on his abdomen. Aphrodite didn't know if it was due to the way her focus kept zooming in and becoming fuzzy, but she thought Stevie Rae looked bigger. Her stomach seemed more prominent and round.

A strong wave of sadness washed over her as she slowly lost her grasp on reality, losing her focus on staying alive. She blacked out again.

_Remember this, daughter. Tell Rephaim: Do not grab the knife_. Nyx's voice was hushed and strained with emotion.

And that was the last thing Aphrodite heard before she passed out completely. Not even waking up to have Darius rush and get Rephaim, Stevie Rae, and Zoey.

* * *

**Okay. So this isn't my BEST chapter 'cause I find it hard to get into Aphrodite's character and it's hard to write her visions right and how she would see them. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review and tell me what you think about the vision!**

**-RSR**


	12. Pleasant

**So I stayed home from school today. I wasn't feeling great yesterday and I'm not today. I finished this one last night, but I was waiting until today to upload it onto here. This chapter is another filler so if it's not exciting or anything like that, that's why and I'm sorry. This one's just cute and sweet:) Just how I like them:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Chicky**

**and **

**NataONE**

**Also, I would like to thank all who has at least read the previous chapters. It means a lot to me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Representin' by Ludacris ft. Kelly Rowland**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pleasant**

_**Stevie Rae**_

After her and Z hugged it out, Stevie Rae went back to her room. She was so dang tired. Today had been a long day and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

She turned the lamp off beside her bed, kicking off her jeans and pushing them out from under the blanket and onto the floor once again. Snuggling underneath the blankets, Stevie Rae pulled the sleeves of the long shirt up to her face. It felt nice against her skin, silky and cool. What was reassuring to her was how Rephaim's scent still clung to the material, as well as the blankets she was buried under.

The warmth and his smell were comforting. She felt as though she was going to slip under the influence of sleep any minute. The idea frightened her. She was afraid to fall asleep and be haunted by the terrors of the her past and imagination. She could see the gruesome, bloody images clearly.

Taking a deep breath, Stevie Rae closed her eyes. She needed sleep, whether she wanted it or not. Her baby needed a healthy mama, and to be that healthy mama, she needed sleep.

Clearing her mind, she focused her thoughts on the sweet, warm cocoon she was in. She felt as though Rephaim were with her, his arms guarding her from the nightmares. It was a nice little fantasy. She thought about it more and more, and, eventually, she began to believe it.

As her eyes closed slowly, her eyelids falling shut, she brought up adoring and happy memories. Almost desperately, she clung to them, hoping that she would either have no dreams at all or at least have pleasant ones.

. . . . . .

The breeze from the ocean was strong and slightly cold, but not by much. The water eagerly licked her feet, soaking the edge of her white sun dress. Her toes dug into the damp sand, squeezing it between the small gaps. The gritty sand, the cold ocean breeze. amd even the sunset on the ocean was relaxing. At first, Stevie Rae was frozen with dread, but she quickly understood that it was just another dream. It couldn't really hurt her.

It was all too real. She could feel the sun's loving rays, the ocean's frisky waves, the sand crumble under her toes.

Smiling, Stevie Rae leaned her head back, absorbing everything around her. She missed the sun. She used to adore the sun, imagining it as her strong warrior that chased away her daily stress. When it was away, it would be battling against the dangers that would threaten her. On rainy days, it would be fighting over seas, promising to return to her side once again. Always there. Except now. Now it was the exact opposite of her warrior. It was her death.

Stevie Rae made a face, lifting her head to gawk at the distance of the never ending horizon.

She didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps behind her.

Warm hands rested on her shoulders. Automatically, Stevie Rae felt herself jump, catching a glimpse of someone behind her. She blushed as she realized who it was, relaxing against him.

"You are too tense, Stevie Rae," Rephaim murmured in her ear. "You must learn to relax and understand that whatever happens in life happens for a reason. It is the only way to find balance." His fingers began to rub between her shoulder blades and on the back of her neck.

A sweet warmth draped itself around her shoulders. Her muscles had softened at the realization of him touching her, but now they had completely melted. He was supporting her back as he massaged her carefully.

"If it were only that easy..." she whispered. She closed her eyes, reveling in the luscious peace that enveloped them.

Rephaim laughed softly in her ear, replacing his hands with his lips. "It could be." He gave her a soft kiss before joining her. He sat closely next to her, his hand finding hers.

An exuberant trill of laughter was brought to them by the ocean breeze. Her eyes opened at the sound, looking at Rephaim. He was smiling lovingly out into the water. A few feet in front of them played two children. They splashed one another, giggling in delight. With a jolt of surprise, Stevie Rae recognized them as the two kids in her vision of the future for them.

The little boy, his legs slightly chubbier, was caught in a harsh wave from behind. It knocked him forwards into the water. The little girl had seen it coming and embraced it, the wave lifting her gracefully. They were so beautiful-so full of life-that they completely stunned her.

Beside her, Rephaim laughed. Grinning down at her, he stood, offering his hand to her. "Let's go."

She took it instantly. Together, they rushed into the water. Rephaim scooped them up and balanced them on his shoulders. They squealed happily, the water glistening like diamonds on their skin. Stevie Rae cupped her hands in the water and threw it up into the air, making it rain. She couldn't help but enjoy herself.

For the first time in weeks, Stevie Rae allowed sleep and exhaustion seize her wholeheartedly.

_**Rephaim**_

He pulled on his jeans, buttoning them, and searched for his shirt. Where had he thrown it this time? Had he flung it off somewhere and not looked to see where it landed while he rushed to touch the early morning sky? Probably.

Sighing, Rephaim began to search the small amount of shrubbery that hung around the depot building. It was awfully chilly tonight. A thin layer of frost coated the bushes and grass. The sky was clear of clouds, the stars beaming brightly. The moon was full and lit above him.

Where was his shirt?

Something tugged at the end of his subconscious. Curious, Rephaim explored it, opening it up even further while he scanned the area for his shirt. He was greeted with large amounts of joy and happiness. These were Stevie Rae's emotions. He investigated even more, poking around for more. She was asleep which shocked him. Stevie Rae was usually making herself breakfast or taking her shower at the moment. Also, Stevie Rae had been suffering from severe nightmares and lack of sleep lately.

Rephaim sighed in realization, frowning at his own stupidity.

_"Can I-can I keep it for tonight? It might help me sleep. I've been havin' troubles stayin' asleep so maybe..."_

Even in his head, he could hear how pleading and shy she had sounded. Of course, he had left his shirt with her. She had requested it of him, only wishing to find a peaceful night's worth of sleep. And she had gotten it.

Shaking his head at himself, Rephaim climbed down the latter into the tunnels and headed for their room. He passed several drowsy fledglings. They nodded and yawned in his direction and, in turn, he bowed his head in greeting.

Careful not to disturb her, Rephaim slid underneath the checked blanket. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge quietly. She was curled up in the blanket with the sleeves of his shirt balled up in her tiny hands under her nose. The worry lines of her face were gone, completely erased from her angelic features. She looked like she was glowing with her content happiness.

A small smile tilted his lips up as he leaned down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her eyelids, and, finally, her lips. She sighed, pulling the sleeves closer to her now shining face. He thought he heard her murmur his name.

"Stevie Rae," Rephaim said softly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her petite body a small shake. "Stevie Rae, love, you have to get up."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she rolled over, her back facing him. He chuckled quietly. He didn't get to watch Stevie Rae sleep much, but, when he did, he cherished it.

After a few more shakes, Rephaim finally woke her up. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but she got over it soon when she realized he was there. It made his chest feel light and heavy at the same time when she smiled up at him. She was so beautiful, it pained him deeply. Stevie Rae pulled him down to her so he towered over her.

"Good mornin'," she beamed.

"You have slept well?" he asks anyway, knowing the answer.

"Because of you. If you'd said no, I pro'lly would've had nightmares." Her blue eyes were so pure and innocent as they gazed up at him that it made him want to give himself up to her.

Breathlessly, Rephaim said,"I couldn't say no to you, Stevie Rae. It is too hard for me."

"That's good. I don't like being told no often," she teased.

He laughed, squeezing her to him. He stared down at her. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Smiling, Rephaim buried his face in her ear. "You look positively stunning. I find it pleasing to see you wearing my shirt, Stevie Rae. That is another reason I couldn't say no to you."

She blushed a gorgeous pink, her eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Of course. You're mine, Stevie Rae. I like proving that fact in any way that I can."

"You're mine, too, Rephaim. _My_ bird."

He kissed her forehead. Before he pulled back and began getting ready to head to the showers, Rephaim said,"You're _my_ Red One."

* * *

**I'm back. Hope you liked this chapter. Like I said: it's cute and sweet. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you that the next chapter will have Stevie Rae talking to her mom about, well, everything. I hope you're as anxious as I am about it. I've been thinking hard about it. Well, please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	13. Telling

**Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I present to you...Chapter 13!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Julia Sheer (Cover)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Telling**

_**Stevie Rae**_

"Are ya absolutely positive that you can do that many cookies?" Stevie Rae asked, feeling guilty about putting her mama through so much.

"Oh, baby, ya don't hafta worry 'bout me! I'm here for ya and I'll be here for whatever you want and need," Ginny gushed through the phone. "Plus, I just can't wait to see all your friends again. I do miss that sweet Zoey girl you introduced me to at that one Parent Visitation. Is she doin' well?"

"More than well, Mama. She got herself a Guardian and a boyfriend now. His name's Stark."

"That's great to hear, baby. How are the rest of your friends?"

Stevie Rae hesitated. "Ya know Erin? That one girl who was BFFs with Shaunee?"

"I most certainly do. Them two girls were the funniest things..." Her mama trailed off, picking up on her daughter's reluctance. "Stevie Rae, honey, what's the matter? Did she not make the Change or somethin'?"

"No, no! She's...okay, I guess. She kinda went bad. She's not friends with us anymore and she's really mean now. Just yesterday, she was callin' us all mean things in front of everyone in the dining hall."

"What? In front of everybody?"

"Uh-huh. Her and her boyfriend, Dallas." Stevie Rae tried not to let the anger she was feeling at the memory show when she said his name.

"You know her boyfriend?"

"A little too well, you could say. We used to be kinda somethin'," she admitted shyly.

"Did he used to be your boyfriend? Is that what you're sayin'?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Did he leave you for her? Is that why y'all ain't friends anymore?"

"Absolutely not," Stevie Rae said flatly. "He got with her _after_ we broke up."

"Did you break up with him? Is that why he's bein' so mean to you and your friends, baby?"

Stevie Rae wanted to laugh. Her mama's curiosity on how she's doing always made her feel safe and loved. Ginny always knew when she was pressing too hard on her about something that might be bothering her, when she did, she backed away until she was ready.

"Uh, no. He sorta left me, I guess. He's mean to me because of..." she searched for the best way to explain the reason without giving too much detail. "He's mean 'cause of _why_ we broke up."

"Why did you break up?" Her mama stopped herself. "Wait a minute. There was that other guy that I 'member you tellin' me about. What was his name... Rephaim? Is he why y'all broke up, baby?"

"You know everything, don't ya, Mama?" Stevie Rae laughed. "Yeah, that's why. He found out about him and kinda freaked out. He went on and on 'bout how I was with him the whole time and how I was a cheatin' whore."

Her mother's voice was like death. "Did he actually call you that?"

Even through the phone, her voice made Stevie Rae shrink away from the phone. "Yeah. He also tried to hit me."

"Tried? So he didn't hit you?"

"No, Rephaim stopped him."

"Hold on. I'm lost here, baby."

"Me and Dallas, along with a few other kids, went down to the old depot tunnels, 'cause that's where we live now, to kick some mean kids outta there. We chased them away, but this girl Nicole tried to shoot us and I protected us with the earth and she shot the other kids by accident. We stayed down there to take care of their bodies and clean up the blood and stuff. I sent the kids away, back to the House of Night to get some sleep. I told Dallas to go back, too, but he saw me cryin' and didn't want to leave me alone like that so he stayed. We started to, uh, kiss and stuff..." She felt heat rise to her face.

"Tell me you didn't have sex with this boy."

"No! Of course not! We were gonna, but only 'cause I was scared of bein' alone and I needed someone to be there for me," Stevie Rae exclaimed hastily. "He wanted me to drink his blood, 'cause ya know...it feels good and stuff...and I was tryin' to decide if I wanted to break my Imprint to Rephaim or not. That was when Rephaim found me."

"Did he stop y'all?"

"Yes, thank Goddess! I don't know what would've happened if he hadn't."

"So what happened next, baby?"

"Well, Dallas found out about us and started screamin' that bad stuff at me. He got this affinity for electricty and tried to shock me, but he couldn't so he shocked Rephaim instead. Then I got Rephaim and closed us off from him, tellin' Earth to close the entrance between us. Long story short, we are done for good."

"Good," Ginny huffed. "So, did ya tell Zoey about him?"

"About Rephaim? Kinda." Stevie Rae thought back to that night he was given his human form.

"Whaddya mean by 'kinda'? She knows?"

"She definitely knows. It's just I didn't really _tell _her anything. It just sorta all came out in a complicated way."

"Are you with him, baby? Are your friends okay with it?" Her mama sounded worried.

"They're okay with him, with us. And I am with him."

"That's great, baby! I'm so glad to hear that. Does he make you happy? Is he good to you?"

Stevie Rae smiled. "He makes me beyond happy. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I've ever felt happy before I met him. And, Mama, you don't hafta worry 'bout me. Rephaim wouldn't hurt him if his life depended on it. He loves me."

"Do you love this boy?"

"With all my heart."

"Stevie Rae, baby. I remember you tellin' me how this boy was half bird and I don't think that can lead to a very simple relationship. Isn't it hard to be with him like that?"

"I couldn't tell you that, Mama. I honestly don't know." Stevie Rae smiled.

"How do you not know? Aren't you with him?"

Stevie Rae laughed at the confusion in her tone. "Yes! But, Mama, the Goddess turned him human because he chose me over his daddy."

"Oh, baby, he did?" Her mother even sounded thrilled by it. "I knew he was good, Stevie Rae! I told you he already betrayed his daddy for you."

"He did, Mama! He lives with us now, but the only thing is that durin' the day he can't be with me 'cause the Goddess is punishin' him for all the bad stuff he's done by makin' him change into a raven when the sun rises. He changes back into a boy when the sunsets."

"That's great, honey. He must really love you to be willin' to go through all of this for you. I can't wait to meet him."

Stevie Rae hesitated. She need to tell her now. She would feel really awkward around her mother when she finally met Rephaim and she didn't know she was going to have his baby.

"Before you say that, I gotta tell ya somethin', Mama. It's really important." She was completely serious now.

"Okay. I'm listenin' to ya, sweetie," Ginny told her, support heavy in her voice.

The words seemed to jumble up in her throat, not wanting to come out. Her heart was hammering, her palms were sweaty as she gripped the phone. Would she be mad at her? Would she hate Rephaim? Would she not make those cookies for their bake sale?

"Mama." Stevie Rae swallowed. She had to tell her. "Promise you won't be mad at me."

"I promise. You're my baby and, whatever you do, I know that you wouldn't do anything unless you thought it was either right or necessary. I raised you good, honey, and I believe in you."

A relieved sigh forced its way out of her mouth.

"Promise you won't hate Rephaim."

This time it was her mother who took a second to reply. "As long as he doesn't hurt you in anyway, I won't hate him. I promise. Now what is it you wanna tell me?"

_This is it_, Stevie Rae thought. _I'm gonna tell her_.

"Mama, I'm pregnant."

She couldn't hear anything on the other side of the line for a long time.

"What did you say?" Ginny gasped.

"I'm gonna have a baby." Stevie Rae bit her lip, forcing down the nervous vomit rising in her throat. "Please, don't be mad."

There was the sound of deep breaths.

"I'm not mad, Stevie Rae. I'm just...surprised. I wasn't expectin' this at all."

"Well, heck. I wasn't either! It just-happened. I didn't know vampyres could get pregnant and that's why..." Stevie Rae blushed, not able to continue with what she had started saying.

"So you're tellin' me that you and Rephaim are gonna have a baby?"

"Uh-huh," was all she could say.

Ginny let out a long, stressed sigh. "M'kay. I guess I can't stop ya. If you want this baby, I expect you to take really good care of it and take responsibility for it. Do you hear me? There is nothin' that gets me more fired up than an ill-equipped mother."

Stevie Rae gave a quick nod, even though her mother couldn't see her. "Y-yes, Mama. Of course. I completely understand."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna let ya go now. I know ya gotta get back to class. I'll see you next Friday then?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see you, Mama. I love you."

"I can't wait to see you, too, baby. Or that boy of yours. I love you, too. Bye." Ginny kissed her through the phone.

"Bye."

* * *

**How was it? Was it what you were expecting? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave me a review! Hope you liked it! **

**-RSR**


	14. Remembering Curiosity

**Hey, guys! I'm feeling better today. I went to school today and, go figure, I had TONS of homework to catch up on. So if it takes me a while to update or the chapters suck. I'm sorry. This one is alright, I guess. Anyway, here's Chapter 14!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**0opsz**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**Chicky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: One More Night by Lil Wayne ft. Drake and Cascada**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Remembering Curiosity**

_**Stevie Rae**_

Smiling, Stevie Rae pressed the END CALL button on the screen. She turned the door handle of Thanatos' classroom and walked in, ignoring how every pair of eyes locked on her.

Since she had slept in this morning, because of finally being able to get a good night's rest, she wasn't able to call her mother as early as she had planned to. When first hour started, Stevie Rae had asked Thanatos if she didn't mind her stepping out for a few minutes to call her mother. Of course, the High Priestess didn't mind.

"Stevie Rae," Thanatos beamed up at her from behind her desk,"what did your mother say to our idea?"

"She said that it was okay. She said she would be able to cook at least three dozen cookies between tomorrow and next Friday. Is that good amount, or do we need more?"

Thanatos considered the amount briefly before saying,"It all depends. Will she only be baking chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, no." Stevie Rae shook her head. "She said that she would make those, snickerdoodles, and sugar cookies. She plans on makin' a dozen each."

"That's not a bad idea. Actually, that sounds like a good amount. I think that will be enough, Stevie Rae. Thank you very much." Thanatos nodded to her in approval.

Pride swelled in her chest. "You're welcome, Thanatos."

Stevie Rae went back to her usual seat between Zoey and Rephaim, returning to the paper they were writing. Thanatos had assigned them a three-paged paper on what they knew on and what their experience was with Imprints. Stevie Rae thought it was funny, considering that she had Imprinted with Aphrodite and Rephaim, and Zoey had Imprinted with Loren and Heath. Well, Z's Imprints both ended kinda sadly, so maybe not as funny as she first thought.

When she sat down, she noticed that Zoey was already on her third page, writing quickly. Rephaim was in the middle of his second. She stifled a laugh. She knew how frustrating it sometimes was for him to be Imprinted to her. He often told her to relax at the slightest things that would set her on edge. Aphrodite even complained about her sudden and strong mood swings.

It made her a little depressed when she realized that she was only on her first page in the middle of writing her second paragraph. She didn't know a lot on them, just the basics. It was quite disheartening, especially since she had to write three pages about them. Ugh.

_Maybe I could just write about how they've helped me in the past_, Stevie Rae thought hopefully. _That would be considered experiences, right? _

Shrugging, Stevie Rae began writing. It was hard to focus on what she was writing, she kept zoning out. Her vision kept fuzzing out while her hand just scribbled the words down. She couldn't seem to concentrate.

How long did she have to wait to tell the others before she started to show? Would her pregnancy last as long as a human pregnancy did? If she was still human, she normally would have to wait about nine months. Well, she wasn't human anymore; she was a red vampyre now. Not to mention, she was pregnant with Rephaim's baby. Rephaim wasn't exactly all human either. Kalona was an immortal, which made Rephaim half immortal. What would that make their baby? She did heal faster than humans, and now most vampyres due to her red vampyre abilities and Rephaim's blood.

_How long Rephaim's mama was pregnant with him? _Stevie Rae wondered. She wanted to ask him, but it seemed like a sensitive topic. Stevie Rae remembered that Z's grandma had mentioned how Kalona raped most of the women in the villages and that was how his sons were born. Grandma Redbird also said that the women died giving birth to the Raven Mockers. Stevie Rae resisted the sad sigh building in her throat.

Should I ask Kalona? I mean, if I have to be prepared for this. Right?

How would the immortal react if she did ask? Stevie Rae swallowed. Goddess, what if he was offended by being asked such a personal thing? What if he thought she was stupid for thinking too much into it?

This time, Stevie Rae did sigh.

Beside her, Rephaim set his pencil down, finished, and looked at her curiosly. She blinked a few times and looked back at her paper. She hadn't noticed that she was starting her third page. Was she that out of it?

"Are you alright?" Rephaim whispered to her, his eyes full of concern.

Stevie Rae nodded, getting back to her writing.

_I need to focus. I'll think about that mess when I'm done. It's just one page, Stevie Rae_. She stretched her arms, getting back to her paper.

She was actually getting back into the groove of writing, humming Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly" under her breath. The whole time she wrote, she could feel eyes boring into her. She knew instantly that they were Rephaim's. His gaze was always light and warm. This gaze was analyzing and calculating. She tried to push it out of her mind as she worked on the last paragraph. The glare never wavered from her, always focused on her.

_Who could it frickin' be?_

Stevie Rae laid the pencil down and looked up, straight into Thanatos' hard stare. The High Priestess didn't blink, didn't look away. Her eyes were curious and questioning as they peered into her soul.

Why was she staring at her? Did she know something? Zoey wouldn't tell anyone-except Stark-about her unless she okay-ed it. Z just wouldn't do that.

Stevie Rae looked away, her palms beginning to sweat under her sharp eyes. That was when she remembered that Kalona was her sworn Warrior, and that Rephaim had told his daddy. Did Kalona already inform the High Priestess? Was he the kinda guy that would instantly go running to the nearest person and tell them? Surely not.

No. To her, Kalona seemed like the kinda guy who kept to himself unless asked a question about something. He had the quality to him. Like Rephaim.

If he didn't tell her than why was Thanatos looking at her? Stevie Rae didn't know.

"Zoey and Stevie Rae, if you would be so kind, would you gather up the papers, please?" Thanatos spoke up.

Stevie Rae got up from her desk, lazily picking up the papers. Usually, she enjoyed doing it, but the priestess was confusing her.

_I should just go ahead and tell her. After all, she is the High Priestess_.

The bell rang for second hour as soon as they handed the papers to Thanatos. The fledglings began gathering their things and heading out the door.

Quickly, she headed back to her seat. Rephaim helped her with her books as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder. Stevie Rae was surprised when Aphrodite walked up to them. She looked a little lost.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," she said under her breath. What was even more surprising was that she wasn't talking to Stevie Rae, or both of them. She was looking Rephaim dead in the eye.

His eyebrows knitted together, but he didn't question her. "Of course." His eyes darted up to meet her gaze.

Stevie Rae waved him away. "I hafta talk to Thanatos anyway. Ya know about that, uh, _thing_."

She ignored Aphrodite's weird glance at her. Rephaim nodded in understanding, his eyes softening. "Alright, Aphrodite. Let's go."

_**Rephaim**_

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her, curious.

He didn't particularly like the young Prophetess. Her vulgar language and hostile barrier was something he did not find himself fond of. They didn't talk much, especially not privately. It made him feel extremely awkward to be around her. Rephaim didn't understand how her Warrior was willing to put up with her as much as he wanted to. But, then again, people questioned him about Stevie Rae, wondering how he could possibly find her chirpy attitude as adorable as he did. He decided not to judge the two so harshly.

"I think I had a vision last night." Her cool blue eyes flickered up to his face. She was obviously trying to get a reaction from him.

They walked slowly down the hall, sticking close to the wall. Busy fledglings hurried past them. Some shot them dirty looks for walking so slow. They didn't care.

"Let me guess: another death vision of me? It seems logical since you were talking to me directly, instead of to both me and Stevie Rae." Rephaim sighed. An inner turmoil was beginning to brew inside him.

"You're right on the money, birdboy. Thing is, I don't remember it."

He was taken aback. "What? That is unlike you."

"I know, I can't remember much about the damn thing, but, let me tell you. That fucker hurt like hell. Worse than the others," she sent him a nasty glare.

Brushing it off, Rephaim asked,"Then how do you know it was of me for sure?"

"I can remember a few glimpses, but nothing main about it. I didn't say I didn't remember the whole damn thing. Goddess, you need to listen more."

"I listen. You just do not explain your visions well enough."

The Prophetess came to an immediate stop. He instantly knew that he stepped on a bad nerve. He braced himself, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"Don't fuck with me, birdboy. I feel like complete shit already. I don't need your ass telling me how to explain my damn visions," Aphrodite spat at him, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Her hands were rested on her hips defiantly, ready to take him down if it came down to it.

He rolled his eyes, shrugging. "You take too long. You need to learn not to be so defensive. I wasn't trying to offend you in anyway. Now, if you wouldn't mind, tell me what you remember of your vision."

She blinked. It was clear to him that she hadn't expected him to put out her cold fire as fast as he did. She relaxed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I definitely remember you. I was inside you, fighting off...someone. I can't remember. It was shifting a lot. One minute you're fighting, then you're holding your side. You were bleeding a lot; it didn't seem to stop. Then, nothing. It was black. That's all I remember."

He felt frustrated. That was not helpful whatsoever. She didn't give him a place, a time, who he was fighting, nothing. How was he suppose to prevent his death with such little information?

"That does not help me, Aphrodite," he told her sternly.

She scoffed. "I didn't say it was suppose to be fucking helpful. All I know was that I had to tell you. Also, just because it doesn't help you, doesn't mean it wasn't like pure hell for me to go through."

"I understand that it wasn't pleasant for you to go through, and I appreciate you telling me this, but how is this suppose to assist me? Can you not try to remember anything else? Please, Aphrodite, this is urgent." Rephaim looked at her desperately. He had to find out a way to stop this.

"You don't think I fucking tried that already?" Aphrodite sneered. "Just because you aren't my favorite person in the world doesn't mean I want to see you die! Bumpkin would fucking become suicidal if you ended up dead!" Her voice echoed off the walls around them. Some of the fledglings pasued to look at them questioningly.

Without a word, Rephaim took her by her elbow and dragged her outside. They couldn't discuss this in such a public area. What had he been thinking?

"I never said you didn't try, Aphrodite. I just thought I would simply ask to see if anything would come back to you."

The stubborn girl glared at him for a long time, silent.

"No. No, I don't remember anything else," she muttered. Her voice was less insane and angry.

His heart sunk at her words. He had to find out more. What if he were to die? He would leave Stevie Rae all alone with a baby to raise by herself. He held back a desperate groan in agony. He could not leave his child without a father. The possibility of him doing so was enough to kill him right there.

Bowing his head in despair, he turned, heading towards his next class. He began walking off before he remembered something. He stopped and, over his shoulder, said,"Thank you, Aphrodite. I am thankful for you sharing your vision with me."

He was almost at the field house when heard her scream his name. Rephaim looked up and saw her waving her hands above her head to get his attention.

"I just remembered something! Don't grab the knife!"

She then walked off, hurrying to class, leaving him wondering what she could possibly mean.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Honestly, my favorite part of this chapter was whenever Aphrodite was going off on Rephaim:) I couldn't help laughing:D Please read and review! Means a lot!**

**-RSR**


	15. Young Spirits

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me THREE days to update! Here's chapter 15!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky **

**SmilesSaveLives **

**0opsz **

**and **

**NataONE Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series! **

**Song: One Wish by Ray J**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Young Spirits**

_**Stevie Rae**_

"What is it you wish to tell me, Stevie Rae?" Thanatos smiled brightly at her. It only made her stomach want to turn itself inside out.

_This is a bad idea_, her mind told her. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to do this. The High Priestess knew what to do. She was smart and strong. She was part of the Vampyre High Council. She would know what to do to help her.

"It's really important, Thanatos. I don't know if this has happened before or if I'm the first, which is really crappy and inconvient 'cause I'm the first red vampyre. I was just startin' to get used to that fact when this happened and now I dunno what to do. I don't know anythin' about this and I'm lost about everythin'. And I can't tell if Rephaim is really happy 'bout this or if he wants to run away screamin' or what. This is just a big ol' mess and I'm caught in the middle of it like a cow in a twister. I need your help!" Stevie Rae rambled until she was out of breath. Even though she sounded completely insane, she meant every word.

The High Priestess of Death looked at her in concern. "Whatever is bothering you, Stevie Rae, feel free to share it with me. I am here to help guide you all to be successful. If I am to do that, you must be willing to cooperate."

"That's why I'm here. I need to tell ya somethin' extremely important and, not to sound dramatic, life changin'."

"Then do tell," Thanatos said softly in reassurance and support.

"Okay, okay." Stevie Rae took a deep breath. She was panting in anxiety. Her palms were moist with sweat. She felt as though she was going to pass out and fall face-first onto Thanatos' desk and get a concussion. She felt like this when she was going to tell Rephaim, but times that by ten. She wasn't as nervous telling her mother because she knew her mama wouldn't leave her. It was just so hard to tell people. It made her sound so sleazy and easy.

Biting her lip and swallowing back vomit, Stevie Rae whispered,"I'm pregnant." It was the same phrase she had told her mother. She would have told Rephaim, but she couldn't find the voice at the time.

"You're what?" Thanatos asked in shock. Her face was pale and unsure. She understood why. She was still unsure if it was possible, but it was. She had the symptoms and proof.

Stevie Rae nodded absently, gazing out the window. She wish she was out there instead of inside and feeling like she wanted explode. Tentatively, she reached into her purse and felt around for the two sticks. Very carefully, she laid them down on the desk, green pluses tilted up.

"Oh, Nyx..." She gingerly picked them up. Thanatos studied them in silence, her dark eyes flitting back to her every now and then.

"How long?"

"How long have I known, or how long have I been pregnant?" Stevie Rae asked, glad that the silence was broken.

"Both."

"I found out yesterday. I'm not sure how long I've been."

"When was the last time you and-"

"Don't finish!" She held up her hands. "I know what you're askin', but that doesn't mean I wanna hear it."

"Well?"

"Yesterday," she said reluctantly.

"You're last cycle was when?"

"Like," Stevie Rae counted back the days. "Almost five weeks ago. Maybe six."

"And you are just now noticing?"

"Hey. I've been extremely busy with a lot things. Like Neferet for example. And the red fledglings. I don't exactly have time to pay attention to when I'm late or not." Stevie Rae crossed her arms.

Thanatos gave her a small smile. "Have you been showing symptoms?"

Stevie Rae nodded. She was starting to relax. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. After Thanatos had broken the silence, it was like they were just talking about what paint color they were going to pick for the walls in the tunnels. Well, not really, but still.

"What kind?" she asked curiosly.

Stevie Rae gave her an odd look. "Whaddya mean what kind? Obviously pregnancy symptoms. Duh."

"I meant," Thanatos laughed,"have you been experiencing morning sickness? Nausea? Headaches?"

"Yep, yep, and yep."

"Exhaustion?"

"More than yep. I've been havin' really scary dreams." She shuddered.

This caught her attention. "Explain."

Stevie Rae pulled up a desk, positioning it in front of hers before sitting. She was getting tired of standing.

"They've been real bloody and dark and frightenin'. Some are just nightmares, others are some memories from _before_."

"Before what?"

"Before we Changed," Stevie Rae whispered.

"You sound surprised by that," Thanatos pried.

She sighed. "We don't remember much about then. They're usually foggy and unrecognizable. But, these," she closed her eyes. "These are so _real_. It's like I'm livin' 'em all over again."

Thanatos nodded. "What else are in your dreams?"

"My incounter with the white bull."

There was the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Thanatos swallowed in discomfort. "But, I have been informed that Rephaim had saved you from it."

"He did, but, in my nightmares, he never shows up. My pain keeps comin' and comin' and I can't stop it. They're so awful. It hurts so much. I can _feel_ it. Like I'm there again. It hurts so bad."

"Does Rephaim know of your dreams?"

Stevie Rae didn't answer her. She couldn't. Of course she didn't tell Rephaim! He knew of her nightmares, but not what they were about. She would never put him through that guilt of him not being able to be there with her to comfort her when she woke up. He already hated it enough.

"Have you told Rephaim of your nightmares, Stevie Rae?" Thanatos repeated harshly.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?" she pressed.

"Because, Thanatos! He already hates that he can't be with me! I don't want him to hate himself for the nightmares he can't stop! I can't put him through that! I don't wanna hurt him like that! The guilt he'll feel, it'll be my fault!"

The High Priestess blinked at her in shock at her sudden outburst. She stared at Stevie Rae as she gasped uncontrollably.

"Stevie Rae, I understand you do not wish to hurt his feelings, but he deserves to know, does he not? Maybe, if you confront him about them, you two can fix them. Do you think you can do that? I am sure he will understand."

"But, last night I didn't get 'em." Stevie Rae admitted mare sanely.

"What do you mean by that?"

She blushed. "Last night, before he had to leave, I asked if I could keep his shirt and see if that would help. It did. I had a nice dream, too. Nothin' bad happened at all. It was nice...peaceful even."

"What was your dream about?

Stevie Rae explained to her about the little futuristic vision she had of them. She told her about the two little beautiful kids. She told her about her dream and how they were in it. She even described their features. The priestess listened intently, nodding here and there. As Stevie Rae interpreted her dream, she could help but smile.

"I see," Thanatos said when she finished. She pulled open a drawer in her desk and pulled out a little note pad and pen, scribbling something on the front of the paper. "I want you to go to the Infirmary. I want you to explain this to Sapphire and have her give you an ultrasound. I need to know how the size of the baby and how far along you are. I am excusing you from your classes for the rest of the day."

"What about Rephaim?" Stevie Rae asked hopefully.

"Of course. Show Stark and Darius this note and he will be excused as well." Thanatos ripped the sticky note from the pad and handed it to her with a reassuring smile.

"Wait! Stark and Darius don't know yet!" Stevie Rae panicked. "Well, Stark might 'cause Z knows, but I know for sure Darius doesn't."

"Do not fret. I have not wrote the reason why. You and Rephaim are the ones who are to decide who you tell and when. It is between the two of you. I would not make that decision for you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Relieved, Stevie Rae sighed. "Thank you, Thanatos." She hugged the High Priestess, surprising her completely. "It means a lot to me that you care so much."

"I have grown quite fond of you and your group, Stevie Rae. Your young spirits are uplifting to be around. It is hard not to grow attached to you." She returned the hug carefully.

Smiling, Stevie Rae left the classroom, feeling like she was flying. To tell the truth, she couldn't wait for the ultrasound. She wanted to see her baby even more than Thanatos did. It would be the first time she saw her own baby growing inside her. And it made her incredibly happy.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! How was their conversation? Was good? Was bad? Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	16. To Know Silence

**How is everyone on this very fine Wednesday? Good? Great? No, awful. My sinuses are ****_back_****. I feel so sicky-icky that it's not even funny. Put in shorter terms, I feel like poop. Well, I hope you feel better than I do, especially with Chapter 16:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**Chicky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera (Lewis Dubstep Remix)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: To Know Silence**

_**Stevie Rae**_

She gingerly pushed the door to the field house open, sticking her head inside. She was a little shy about intruding on Rephaim's class. Especially with Stark and Darius teaching it. They - meaning Stark more than anything - would want to know why she had to pull him away later when they next saw them. Plus, he needed to learn whatever guy-and-sword-thing they were teaching.

_On the bright side_, she smiled to herself, _ya get to see him while he's trainin'_.

Stevie Rae watched, leaning against the wall of the building, cloaked in shadows, as the kids hacked away at mannequins. Her eyes wandered. She noticed a few of them from simple glances in the halls. She saw Darius instructing a guy, who was lazily sticking the ground repeatedly with the tip of a sword.

Rephaim was jabbing at one of the mannequins, bringing the blade down with blinding speed. He had changed into something more comfortable and athletic. He brought a hand up and wiped sweat from his face. She stared intently as he remained attacking the fake human body.

"Hey, Stevie Rae," Stark nodded, jogging up to her. His eyes went to her stomach, flashing with inhuman speed to meet her gaze. Great. Z did tell him. She didn't blame her, but a little heads up would've been nice.

She resisted a sigh, forcing on a smile. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes were wider with panic. "Hi, Stark. I'm gonna need to steal Rephaim away from ya." Her arm extended out to give him the sticky note with both of their excuses.

"How come, or is that too personal?" Stark lifted an eyebrow. His eyes flickered to her stomach again.

"If ya don't quit lookin' at me like that, I'm gonna smack ya right upside that big ol' head a' yours," she snapped.

"Promise or a threat?"

"Both."

Stark chuckled nervously, rereading the note. "As long as Thanatos says it's okay." He shrugged.

"Duh, Stark." Stevie Rae shot him a look.

"I was just checking. Jeesh, snappy or what? Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones."

He had started to lead her over to Rephaim when the words came out of his mouth. She lashed out, catching him by the neck of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. She held him there by the front of his shirt.

"Look," she smiled sweetly,"I don't wanna hafta hurt ya, but I will if ya don't keep your trap shut. It ain't smart to be flappin' your gums about business that isn't yours. Got it?"

Before letting him answer, she let him go and started walking towards Rephaim. He quickly caught up to her, staying silent. Good. She didn't want to hear anything out of his smart mouth anyway. Stark could be so frustrating at times.

A few kids looked up, surprised, when they walked by. Some smiled at her, some waved. And some, to her gut wrenching disappointment, shot her dirty, or frightened, looks. She wouldn't be the least surprised if Dallas was saying stuff about her behind her back. Or even Erin for that matter.

"Hey, cutie," she drew the words out with a grin.

He turned around, questioningly. His eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face as he saw her. Carefully, he jammed to sword into the ground, hilt up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just came to bail ya outta jail. We need to head to the Infirmary for Thanatos," Stevie Rae answered, jutting a thumb behind her.

"Sure, be nice to _him_, but let's be a bitch to Stark." She heard the words muttered under Stark's breath.

Rephaim blinked, shooting him a warning look, and ignored the comment. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"We gotta get some things checked out."

"Alright. I'll put this away and go change. I will meet you at the door."

Stevie Rae nodded and watched his retreating back. Once he was out of her sight, she smacked Stark's arm. He flinched, rubbing the spot she'd hit.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You bein' a jerk. That comment was unnecessary," she told him, frowning. How could Z end up with someone like him? Sometimes he was just a cute, good-for-nothing tool, but Stevie Rae never told Zoey that. It would crush her. Besides, she didn't want to hear, or deal with, what Z thought about Rephaim.

"You deserved it. Ah, ah," he stepped back as she raised her hand again. "You shouldn't have been so bitchy to begin with."

"You have no room to talk. That's how you are ninty percent of the time."

Stark shook his head. "That's not true."

"Oh, but it is." She began walking back towards the door of the field house.

"Is it me, or do I get the vibe that you don't like me much?" Stark asked seriously, still managing to shoot her a cocky grin.

"That depends on how my day is goin' and how you're actin'. I have no particular feelin's towards ya."

"Doubt it," he said under his breath. He'd tried to hide it with obviously fake coughs. "So, why do you have to go to the Infirmary anyways?"

"Thanatos wants me to get an ultrasound. Ya know, to check out the baby and whatnot. Nothin' too big 'bout it," Stevie Rae said honestly with a bright smile. It wasn't hard to be excited about the possibility of seeing their baby growing inside her. The thought just made her vibrate with excitement.

"You nervous?" His smile was gone, his voice dropping low to keep their conversation private.

"Nah," she waved the question away. "Why would I be?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just thought I'd ask."

Stevie Rae nodded, allowing a silence to settle between them. It wasn't awkward as many of them were. It was just relaxing. She's been dealing with so much too soon that it was nice to only hear the impacts of the blades hitting wood and hushed murmurs of small talks.

They both saw Rephaim walking up to them from the boys' locker room. She was about to open the door when Stark stopped her.

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Z won't tell anyone. Well, I guess you already knew Zoey wouldn't. I won't," he told her. He gave them a brief nod before heading back to assist Darius with the other kids.

Stevie Rae gave him a kind smile, her dimples showing. Maybe she should rethink about what she thought about Stark. He wasn't really that bad of a guy, but even he had his moments. Still, she now rested reassured about the people who knew. The ones that knew were the ones that Stevie Rae considered her most trusted friends, including her mama. She could trust them with her life, Rephaim's life, her baby's life.

"Are you okay, Stevie Rae?"

She rubbed her face. She had let her mind wander by accident. She had meant to explain to him why they were going to the Infirmary when she zoned out.

"Sorry," she gave him a sheepish smile. "I kinda lost it. I was thinkin' 'bout some stuff. Uh, well, we gotta go to the Infirmary 'cause I told Thanatos and she said that we should go and get an ultrasound. We as in me gettin' it and you taggin' along."

"What's an ultrasound?"

Right. He didn't know what that was. Of course he didn't. What was she thinking? She had to explain to him what hospital did and what kinds of doctors worked in them. It wasn't that he was stupid, Goddess, no. He was just - as she liked to put it - old-fashioned. It made him unique and just adorable.

"An ultrasound is a type of test that people can take to see inside of them sometimes. They can only see into their bellies and in this general area," she gestured to her abdomen. "But, basically, I'm gettin' one done so we can see the baby."

His eyes grew wide and round. "_See_ the baby?"

"Yup. It'll show up on this tiny screen, but don't worry. The picture ain't as gross as it sounds. It's mostly gray and black. You can see the outline of the baby and such. That's how you determine whether it'll be a boy or a girl. We might not know right away, considering that we don't even know how far along I technically am."

She watched him as he processed what she said. He looked absolutely overwhelmed and confused.

Laughing, she squeezed his hand. "It'll all make much more sense when we get it done. I promise."

"I hope so," he mumbled more to himself than to her.

They walked across the grounds of the school in peaceful silence, their hands holding onto the other. Her gaze kept getting dragged back to his face. She wondered what he thought about it all. It was crazy for sure. She was wondering how she managed to stay sane after everything they've been through - she's been through - the past few months. Sometimes she wondered if she even was sane at all. At desperate times, she didn't feel it.

Her mind drifted to the people who knew. She didn't even bother thinking about Thanatos and her mama; they were older women and cared for her just the same. Zoey may have her doubts and questions about things, but she would stick with her. Stark didn't really much to her. They were somewhat friends. She would be sad if he died or anything bad happened to him, but she wouldn't be utterly lost like she would be with Zoey, her mama, or Rephaim.

Kalona, on the other hand, was different. She's talked to the immortal quite often since he turned good after he saved Rephaim. He had been a little awkward at first, stern that she had better be good to his son. Rephaim had told her that he had been happy about the news, and she believed him, but she couldn't stop herself from second-guessing everything. Surely he was truly glad for them. Why wouldn't he be?

This was all running through her head when Rephaim opened the door for her to the Infirmary.

* * *

**Nothing too special, I know. This is just a sorta leading up/filler chapter. I'm sorry if you're disappointed though. Guess what? Only 6 more days of school left! YAAAAAY! :) Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	17. Ultrasound

**Okay, okay. I know I kinda promised some of you this chapter yesterday, but I ended up going to my BFFs house instead. I know, shame. Shame on me for being so selfish. I just finished this chapter though. It might be shorter than the rest, but I dunno. *shrugs* Chapter 17!:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Chicky**

**0opsz**

**TheOnlyHero**

**and**

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Make Me Proud by Drake ft. Nicki Minaj**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ultrasound**

_**Stevie Rae**_

She resisted the urge to laugh and shiver as the cold gel was being smeared across her stomach. Sapphire had used a big, icy glob and flicked it onto her skin, using her finger to rub it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It was just so cold! To be honest, she hadn't thought about how it would feel. She had known that it was something similar to jelly, but she had no idea that it was like squishy ice.

Rephaim stood on his knees beside the bed she was laying in. He rested his head on his arm, staring up at her in curiosity. His eyes were wide and nervous. She knew he was just dying to see what their baby looked like ever since she had told him how ultrasounds worked. That morning, they had talked a little about who the baby would look more like when it was born. Rephaim had automatically said that he wished that it looked like her. To her ears, at first, it had sounded so incredibly sweet, but to her heart, it sounded...off. Like he was holding something from her.

Curious, Stevie Rae had asked him why he wanted that. Rephaim was reluctant to answer her, but the more she pleaded the more vulnerable he became. When he finally confessed to her why he was feeling so troubled, she couldn't help but hug him tightly. He was worried sick over whether or not their baby would come out as a monster, like he said he did. Stevie Rae immediately shot this down. She didn't want him to worry about appearances. Appearances didn't matter. Sure, it would be nice if their baby was beautiful, but as long as it was healthy and smart, Stevie Rae didn't care. Just like she didn't care that he had been a Raven Mocker when she had fallen in love with him.

Sapphire interrupted her train of thought when she placed the little handheld thing to her stomach. The part that rolled over her skin was even colder since it was made out of steel. It moved the gel around, tickling her sensitive skin. It always slipped her mind that he could feel her emotions every now and then. How weird he must feel right now.

Stevie Rae giggled lightly. Sapphire, for once in her life, smiled at her. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned her back to her to stare at the screen.

"Stevie Rae," Rephaim whispered. He looked so terrified. It seemed like it was taking everything in him not to pass out on the floor.

She took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, I promise. You don't hafta worry about a thing."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sapphire spoke up.

"What?" They both asked, glancing anxiously at the vampyre nurse.

She turned away from the monitor, revealing the gray and black screen. It had all kinds of numbers on the side of it, but Stevie Rae was more focused on the center. She was more focused on the gray space in the middle where her baby was.

Where her _babies_ were.

"It appears to be twins. I wasn't sure if you would take that as good news or bad news." Sapphire stood, turning the machine towards them. She pointed to two black dots that were about the size of her thumb. "These are your children. One and two."

"Two?" Rephaim murmured under his breath, leaning forwards. His face was lit with complete awe and fascination.

Stevie Rae could hardly believe it. They were going to have two - two?! - babies of their own. Twins. They were going to have to raise two kids at the same time. It was a good thing there was two of them instead of one.

"I will leave you two alone for about five minutes. I'll call Thanatos and tell her of the news for you," Sapphire told them, walking through the glass doors.

"Two," Rephaim repeated, a little louder. "Stevie Rae, we're going to have two babies."

_I was just startin' to accept only havin' one, but two? I dunno if I can handle two, even with Rephaim and Z's help. What am I gonna do?_

_Be the lovely mother I know you will be_, a sweet voice dripped into her mind. The drops of soothing honey melted away her fear and anxiety. It was Nyx, her Goddess. She was speaking to her from inside her mind. It was nice to hear her voice and feel her certainty.

_I'll try my best, but I have can't guarantee that I'll be a good mama_, Stevie Rae thought with a sigh.

She glanced down at Rephaim. His eyes were fixated on the screen. They were round with utter adoration. He must have felt her stare because he reluctantly tore his gaze from the monitor to meet her eyes. His smile was so warm and embracing.

"Are ya sure about this?" Stevie Rae asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he answered automatically. Then he tilted his head questioningly. "Why? Aren't you?"

"I am," she assured him, looking away.

"But...?" he sensed the word.

"But I don't know if we're ready for this sorta thing. This is awful timin' and not only are we gonna have a baby, but _two_. I just ain't sure if we're ready that's all."

Rephaim moved so he no longer kneeled on the floor. He sat on the edge of her bed, playing with her hand. "I do understand where you are coming from, Stevie Rae. I feel the same way, but after finding out about them, I have never been so - so ecstatic. When I first found out, I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibility of being a father. Now it's different. I have hope for us, and I thought you did, too, but it doesn't matter. We can find a way to-"

"No!" she shouted, not wanting him to finish. "I am _not_ gonna be one of those mamas. I _will_ have my babies and love them and care for them like all mamas should. And I _do_ have hope for us, even just a little. I guess I couldn't help worryin' 'bout our whole situation. It's all I seem to be doin' lately."

"Shh, shh. I am sorry I brought it up. It's fine to worry, Stevie Rae. Good mothers worry," Rephaim said softly. He gave her sweet smile.

Stevie Rae relaxed against the supporting pillows, tossing an arm over her face. She was absolutely exhausted, and hungry. Well, they didn't have to go back to classes today, maybe they could stop by the girls' dorm and grab something to eat. That sounded like a good idea, especially since she didn't eat her regular two bowls of Lucky Charms. Her fingers tapped against her bare stomach, thinking about what she wanted to eat. The gel was still on her skin, not as cold as before, feeling like slick liquid underneath her fingers.

"Alright; you're all set to go. I just informed Thanatos and she sounded very pleased. Also, I printed off a few pictures of the twins for you. Their yours to keep, do what you wish with them." Sapphire interrupted her trail of thought. She pushed her way back through the glass doors, handing them the black and gray pictures.

"Thank you, Sapphire. We really 'preciate it," Stevie Rae told her, her eyes devouring the pictures in her hands.

"Do not thank me," the nurse brushed it away. "It was Thanatos' idea."

Stevie Rae nodded as she cleaned the gel-guck off of her stomach. She noticed how bright and pink the vampyre's cheeks were.

Rephaim helped her out of the bed, nodding his thanks to the nurse. Together, they walked out of the Infirmary with thrilled smiles. Hand in hand, they walked to the girls' dorm to fetch her some food. Neither of them could drag their gazes from the picture of their two growing babies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this chapter! Please read and review! :)**

**-RSR**


	18. Aphrodite

**So, holy crap! I am so so so so so so so sorry! I've been meaning to finish this chapter for the past five days, but I've been so busy (and lazy)! I went to my friends house Friday and just got back today! Please forgive me! This chapter isn't exactly the best, but if you read carefully you should be able to notice something that should hint about the next chapter. If you don't, don't worry! It'll be at the end of the chapter.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**TheOnlyHero**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Kelli**

**NataONE**

**and**

**0opsz**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Who Says by Selena Gomez**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aphrodite**

_**Stevie Rae**_

The rest of their day went along just as smoothly and dazed. Of course, they kept the picture of their babies to themselves. Whenever they were alone together, somewhere quiet, they would always sneak a quick, longing peek. Then they would sit there, talking quietly about them. Though they didn't know much about them or what they would look like, they were already smitten with their children.

With each glance at the black and gray pictures, Stevie Rae felt a small stirring in her chest. It was like tiny, little birds were trapped inside her heart as if it served as a cage. No matter how many times she looked at it, she couldn't get over the fact that they were _growing inside her_. It was amazing and strange at the same time, but she loved it. It made her squirm with anticipation.

Days began to pass in a blur. Friday came and went, followed by a peaceful Saturday and Sunday, then Monday and Tuesday and so on. One by one, their friends were told separately, swearing not to tell anyone else as they blinked through their shock and surprise. Soon, they were greeted by happy smiles and loving hugs every morning and hushed questions about how things were going. They all seemed so concerned and wondering that she couldn't help but smiled back as she reassured them that she was fine. There was only one problem though.

They hadn't told Aphrodite yet.

Darius already knew because, typically, Stark had told him when they had left for the Infirmary the other day. It was a good thing that Stevie Rae had figured that out before he had passed the news to Aphrodite. Every day that passed, Darius confronted her that she should tell her. Of course, she planned on telling her, it was just the matters of _how_ she was going to do that without her going ballistic.

So it was a little after they had just gotten back to the tunnels that Stevie Rae and Rephaim decided that they were finally going to tell her. After all, she was bound to find out sooner or later, everyone was practically talking about it 24/7. They also decided that they were going to do it in the living room. There, everyone else already knew and maybe she would consider how she would react if there were others around.

Maybe.

"Are you positive you want to do this with others around?" Rephaim asked her as casually as if he had asked her what her favorite color was.

Stevie Rae shrugged with a smile. "Why not? Everyone else already knows." She plopped down beside the Prophetess, who had been focused on the TV in front of them. Around them, a lot of girls, including Damien and Darius and Stark, occupied the couches, chairs, and floors with food in their hands. "Besides, I wanna see how she's gonna react."

"React to what?" Aphrodite asked, half listening and half focused on the show playing. "I knew you two were hiding something. Everyone's been really chirpy lately and it's been getting on my last damn nerve."

"Ya know what I love the most about you, Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae beamed at her, her eyes twinkling. "Your ability to be so dang straightforward and such a peach about life."

Rephaim, along with several others who were obviously listening, laughed. Darius tried to hide his smile.

She tore her eyes away from the TV screen to meet hers with an annoyed glint. "Spit the shit out, bumpkin. What's up?"

"Okay, okay. Jeesh, bite my head off why don't ya?" Stevie Rae shook her head. "Anyway, we have some very exciting news."

"And?"

"_And_, come seven and a half months from now, you're gonna be an aunt!" Her words were spoken with loud enthusiasm. Many of the kids in the room smiled and gave a small cheer. Rephaim squeezed her hand as he grinned at her face. Aphrodite's face had paled, her eyes wide, her mouth open. Then, quite suddenly, she stood, her face now flushed.

"Wha-what? You're pregnant? No, you can't be! That's not fucking possible!" Aphrodite began to rub her face in panic. "Are you fucking insane?"

Her reaction completely baffled them all. She seemed scared and angry all of a sudden. No, scared was an understatement. Aphrodite was terrified. A light sweat broke out on her face as she clutched the ends of her perfect hair.

"It is possible, Aphrodite," Rephaim told her firmly. His smile vanishing, leaving a grim mask.

"Oh Goddess," she painfully moaned into her hands. "What about Neferet? What the hell is she gonna do when she finds out that - that you guys are gonna have a _baby_? What are you gonna do when you have to go back to school? Who's going to watch it? Neither of you sure as hell can. Let's not mention that both of you'll be gone for most of the damn day. What kind of parenting is that? Never seeing your parents, never having them there for you. What kind of fucking life will that be?"

Everyone fell silent, listening and clinging to every harsh, truthful word she hurled at them, TV and food forgotten Each syllable stabbed Stevie Rae over and over, causing her to wince with every new and vile word. She knew she was right; she just didn't want to accept it. Never before had she considered their possibilities at this angle. They seemed so evil and cruel. Her babies weren't going to grow up without their parents, not if she had anything to say about it.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Aphrodite," Stevie Rae said calmly, meeting her eyes. "I'm gonna be there for them, even if that means not goin' to school. I'm willing to make the sacrifices for them no matter what."

This seemed to calm her down some. She released both sides of her face, taking a deep breath. "Are you even sure that you are, bumpkin?" She allowed Darius to pull her back down onto the couch between him and Stevie Rae.

"Yep. I have the symptoms, I got positive twice on both tests, and I have visual proof, too." Stevie Rae nodded. This was the first time she hinted about the pictures. The other fledglings blinked at her in confusion. "We've got pictures of the babies. Last week, Thanatos had me go take an ultrasound and we saw how big they were and Sapphire was even nice enough to give us a couple pictures."

"That's why you went to the Infirmary," Stark said as if it should have been obvious. "Makes sense now."

Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She hesitantly rose her hand which was very uncharacteristic of her. "Can we see them?"

That one question had everyone up and rushing over to them. A lot of the kids hovered over them from behind, waiting eagerly. The Prophetess looked like she was going to throw up out of nervousness. Darius leaned around her to look at them along with Stark and Zoey.

"C'mon, Stevie Rae." Zoey smiled. "Can we see?"

Stevie Rae glanced up at Rephaim. He shook his head with a grin. "It isn't up to me. You're the one with the pictures. Go ahead."

Holding back laughter, Stevie Rae dug into her pocket and revealed to all her friends the two babies that were gradually growing inside her.

* * *

**Did anyone else notice how the days went by? Well this chapter is on Thursday. Guess what tomorrow (story wise) is? Friday! Are you asking yourself,"Why the heck is that so frickin' important?" Well, I'll tell ya why! Last week Stevie Rae talked to her mom, right? The bake sale is when? NEXT FRIDAY? Are you following me? Also, I decided the names for their babies! Yay! Anyway, hope you somewhat liked this chapter. It wasn't the best like I said. Still, it'll help if you reviewed still! Thanks!**

**-RSR**


	19. Unexpected

**Hello, my fellow FanFiction readers! I am pleased to present to you Chapter 19!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**TheOnlyHero**

**Chicky**

**and**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Unexpected**

_**Rephaim**_

He couldn't say that he wasn't the least bit of nervous about meeting Stevie Rae's mother. After all, he had his past to worry about and the fact that Stevie Rae was pregnant with _his_ child. Somehow, he wondered how Stevie Rae wasn't as completely sick and anxious as he was.

"It's fine, Rephaim, I promise," she drawled out. "It ain't like my daddy's comin'. Then I would let you panic, but it's just Mama. She already loves you. Plus, as long as you're good to me then none of them are gonna hate you."

He took comfort in her words, hoping she was right. She was to an extent. Her father and older brothers weren't coming, which was good. If her father had been coming, Rephaim knew that he might as well build his own grave for himself. But he was safe. He just wasn't sure how her mother would take to him. Stevie Rae said one thing, he thought another. Either way he was going to have to see for himself when they all get to the school.

Stevie Rae had explained to him the time it was going to take for her mother to get to Tulsa from Henrietta through the traffic. He was starting to understand the time consumption traffic had and how weather and distance affected it. And, not to mention, the slow drivers. She had told him that her mother would get there just in time for the bake sale to officially open.

Darius turned left and the school came into view. He could see Thanatos waiting for them already. The parking lot was flooded with all sorts of vehicles from the many parents visiting their children. Stevie Rae had told him that there might even be more than usual, considering that everyone knew about the red fledglings and how they were no longer dead. Behind Thanatos stood many eager middle-aged humans and younger and older siblings. The Priestess seemed to be talking to a few of them in fascination. Some of them looked awed by her while others looked intimidated.

He thought it was funny. If they knew what he had been and done before he was turned human, they would be absolutely terrified. He was used to it, as depressing as the realization was.

"Oh, shit," Aphrodite muttered under her breath. "Great. Just fucking great. My parents are here. I was hoping that they would actually get the hint that I don't want them here."

No one said anything. They all knew how her parents were. Stevie Rae had explained to him about them and what Zoey had witnessed. Speaking of Zoey, Rephaim noticed that she was exceptionally quiet. He could understand why. Her mother was murdered by the Tsi Sgili and her stepfather wasn't exactly the nicest man. She had her grandmother though. Sylvia Redbird was a fascinating old woman. She still held true to her Cherokee ancestry and knew the legends. He would be lying to say he wasn't impressed by her knowledge.

The bus came to a stop, the door squeaking open. One by one, they all piled out of the bus, standing in their group outside. Many of them fidgeted, their heads bowed. He could practically feel how awkward they felt. Rephaim could relate perfectly. He could remember talking to his father for the first time after he had picked Stevie Rae over him and was changed into a human. He hadn't expected to see his father look so happy to see him.

When everyone was finally off of the bus, Darius shut the door and drove off to find a parking space, leaving them to stand there. Rephaim couldn't shake the feeling of being on edge. His muscles were locked as if he were expecting something to happen. He didn't understand why though. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He felt ridiculous, nothing was going to happen. It was just a regular open house and bake sale. Nothing special about it.

_Then why do I feel this way?_

He shook his head and followed Stevie Rae as she made her way over to Thanatos. They began talking about the whole setup and how they were going to arrange it. Stevie Rae seemed so excited that, for a moment, Rephaim wondered what was going on inside her head. How could she be so animated with this chaos going on around them? Everyone was so loud and noisy. There was a lot of people, too. Everyone was so close together, reminding Rephaim of sheep.

With a strained sigh, Rephaim began to rub his temples. He had too much on his mind to deal with all of this nonsense. Where was his father anyway? Shouldn't he be out here to watch and make sure nothing bad happens?

_Nothing bad _should_ happen_, Rephaim reminded himself. _Everything is fine, just like Stevie Rae said. You're just paranoid because you are the one who has to meet her mother and not Father_.

"You okay?" Stevie Rae asked him, giving his arm a little shake. "No, don't answer that. Ya look like your head is gonna explode."

"It might as well," he grumbled. "It would certainly make things easier."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. It's too loud out here. It's too crowded. People are yelling. They're too close. And I'm nervous about meeting your mother." The words left his mouth in a panicked rush. When he was done, he closed his eyes and went back to massaging his head.

He could hear her laughing at him. Cracking an eye open, he glared at her. How dare she laugh at him! Those were very serious, very concerning issues and there she was laughing at him.

"What?" he spat.

"You..." she giggled. "You are such a whiner. I'm the one who should be complainin' about everything, not you."

He gave her a snarky smile and opened his eyes. He was about to say something when he notice a silver van pull into the parking lot. He saw many figures in the back thrashing around through the black windows. His eyes never left it as it made its way up and down the parking lot lanes and finally squeezing into a small rectangular space.

"Oh! That's Mama!" Stevie Rae jumped up and down in excitement. Her curls bounced like tiny puppies. "Let's go, Rephaim!"

She took his hand and yanked him forwards after her. He couldn't help but look behind him for help. He caught Thanatos' watching gaze. She laughed and waved them away, leaving him to defend himself.

Stevie Rae pushed through the crowd with him stumbling after her. He tripped, barely able to stay on his feet. His heart was thumping loudly and his mind was reeling. The sinking feeling in his stomach returned out of nowhere and stole away his breath.

_Nyx, help me_, he thought desperately.

As they neared the van, a woman that looked almost identical to Stevie Rae - except older and slightly heavier - stepped out on the driver side. Her face was tinted red with signs of anger. Rephaim felt an instant stab of fear for his safety. Was she mad at him?

"Mama!" Stevie Rae tackled the woman, letting his hand go. The woman jumped in surprise, her face breaking out into a smile, and accepted her daughter's eager embrace. She squeezed her tightly.

Pulling back, she looked at her. "Oh, baby! It's so good to see you again. I've missed my little girl."

"I've missed you, too!" Stevie Rae cried.

Rephaim slowed his pace down as he made his way over to them. He was almost to them when he saw the passenger door open. He began to walk even slower in precaution. Over the hood of the van, Rephaim could make out a top of a cowboy hat and cold bue eyes. The glare stopped him in his tracks.

About a million things started to run through his mind. Who was this man? Stevie Rae said her mother was coming alone! Was he one of her brothers, or, worse, was it her father? Should he keep walking towards them? Should he turn around and run the other way? His muscles and instinct were screaming at him to flee. His mind and heart commanded him to keep walking. What if it was her father? Rephaim felt like he was going to collapse.

Everything seemed to shoot forwards as if someone had flipped a switch or pressed a button on the speed of time. The man lifted something and pointed it directly at his forehead, placing it on the roof of the van. There was a _click! _noise that sounded horribly familiar to him. It echoed around them. When Rephaim remembered when he had heard it, he turned and ran, leaving Stevie Rae. He didn't even think, he just acted. Fear pumped through him hard, pushing him to keep going.

Behind him he heard yelling of multiple voices. He threw a glance over his shoulder and automatically wished he hadn't. The man was chasing him, aiming around his head with his gun. Stevie Rae was hollering and reaching for it to tear it out of her father's hands. Her mother was following them with three older boys on her heels. There was loud explosion that was almost deafening. Instinct took over and Rephaim ducked, weaving in and out of happy parents and fledglings. Everyone jumped aside as all of them ran through the parking lot.

Rephaim began to race around the edge of the school grounds, his eyes scanning everywhere. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that he wasn't safe if he stopped running. His breath was coming shorter with each gasp. Sweat dripped into his eyes, stinging and blinding him. His muscles were tense with fear.

He heard another shot fired at him. Panic slammed into him, muting the yells and pleas of Stevie Rae and her mother. Students watched them with amusement as they raced by.

Another boom behind him sounded. This time Rephaim screamed for someone he never thought about calling on in times of fear and help.

_"Father! Help me!"_

He rounded a corner and tripped on an exposed root of a tree. He crashed face-first, his hands flailing around, trying to catch himself on something. The impact paralyzed him momentarily as he fought to regain his breath and get away. Stevie Rae's father loomed over him, pointing the gun straight at him. He saw his fingers move and heard the _click! _again.

Shaking his head back and forth in denial, Rephaim began to scramble backwards on his hands and feet like a crab. He followed after him, trying to get a clear aim at his head.

"Daddy, knock it off!" Stevie Rae shouted, reaching for the gun. "You can't shoot him."

"The hell I can't!" The man shrugged her off of him. "This is what he gets for knockin' up my baby girl without marryin' her first!"

Just then, Kalona dropped from the sky and towered over the mortal trying to kill his son. Stevie Rae moved so she stood next to him, creating a barrier between her father and Rephaim. Somewhat relieved, Rephaim stood, hiding behind the two of them. He poked his head out in the space between both of their arms, glaring at the man.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kalona asked calmly yet sternly. His amber eyes bored into the man's cold blue ones. Rephaim saw Stevie Rae's mother and brothers run up behind their father. Her brothers slowed once they saw the immortal, but her mother continued running towards them.

She smacked the gun out of his hand. "Wyatt, I darn told you that you weren't gonna shoot this boy, didn't I?"

He ignored her and pointed directly at Rephaim with his finger. "That damn boy is messin' around with my daughter!"

"_My son_," Kalona spat with extra emphasis,"hasn't harmed her in any way. Therefore, you have no need to be trying to shoot _my son_."

Rephaim felt a sly smile work on his face at his father's words. He knew it was childish of him, but he raised his eyebrows challenging at the man as if to say, _Ha ha! Trying to shoot me, were you? Not again!_

"_Your son _needs to learn to keep his damn hands to himself!" Wyatt squared his shoulders defiantly.

"Daddy, this doesn't concern you." Stevie Rae crossed her arms.

"It does, too, concern me! Me and you, we've had this talk, Stevie Rae. You aren't allowed to sleep with a boy unless you're married. And as far as I know, he hasn't proposed to you in any way."

"And I told you, Daddy, that if I love him enough and if I trust him enough then I'm gonna do it anyway, married or not!"

"Wyatt, dear, just leave them be. They're happy and you should be happy for them." Her mother rested a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not, Ginny. We done told her about this." The man turned back to Kalona with a disgusted sneer. "You should have raised your son better. Maybe then he would've been able to control himself better."

Rephaim felt the muscles tighten in his father's back and knew that he had stepped on an important nerve. Anger swirled inside of him at the insult. Before Kalona could say anything that could possibly make matters worse, Rephaim spoke up.

"I didn't exactly want to do it to begin with! It was her idea!"

"Rephaim!" Stevie Rae shot him a disbelieving glare over her shoulder.

"What? Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you?"

His jaw dropped. "Wha-no! No!" He shook his head and waved his hands in surrender. "No! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Oh, it's not? Well, listen here, you little horny-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. It is so great to have you here to visit the House of Night. Mrs. Johnson, I am very grateful, as is the rest of the school, for your generous donation of cookies. Without them, I am afraid there would be no bake sale."

Thanatos appeared as though the shadows had transported her there. She walked up to them with a warm smile, giving Kalona an approving nod. Everyone seemed to relax, even just slightly, in her presence. Rephaim was just thankful that she was there to distract Stevie Rae's father from him.

"Why, thank you, priestess," Ginny gushed. "It is a pleasure to help out after all your school has done for my baby. It was the least I could do."

"Though it may have been the least, it has been extremely helpful." Thanatos bowed her head in thanks. "Come, I will show you where to put the cookies and we will begin the open house."

Stiff and silent, they all followed her. Rephaim stuck close to Stevie Rae, even though she appeared somewhat irritated with him. He didn't care. She provided protection and that was what he needed at the moment. He had never imagined her father such a protective and violent man, especially since Stevie Rae was so sweet and compassionate. She probably inherited those traits from her mother.

* * *

**Haha:) How did you like that little fiasco? What do you think about Rephaim's first encounter with Stevie Rae's dad? I wasn't sure what to call her dad since it doesn't say in the book so I just went with Wyatt. Seemed to fit okay. Wyatt Johnson. Has a good ring to it, I suppose. I hope you liked this chapter! Took me most of the day because I kept loosing my groove! Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	20. Introductions

**I'm back! Wow! Chapter 20! Sooo many chapters! I wonder how long this FanFic is gonna be anyways. I have no clue, but we'll see when I get there:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**NataONE**

**and**

**Sonya-Valentine**

***This chapter goes out to kidazuniga143!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Princess Ke$ha by Ke$ha**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Introductions**

_**Stevie Rae**_

She was absolutely furious with her father. How dare he bring a gun to their school and try to shoot Rephaim! She understood that he was just trying to keep her safe, but, if her mama told him what she told her, he didn't have to take it that far. Rephaim would never hurt her! Not physically! The only pain he's ever brought to her was emotional and that wasn't all his fault.

_I'm gonna kill Daddy if he thinks he can try somethin' like that again_, she thought angrily. _I mean, I know he's only bein' a good daddy, but that was completely unnecessary_.

Now everyone was staring at them and it made Stevie Rae sick. She hated how their eyes were practically glued to each of their smallest movements. It made her feel like an insect stuck under a microscope. Violated. Exposed. Vulnerable. But, she stood her ground and didn't meet any of their stares. She just kept her head high as they entered the school, heading towards the dining hall.

She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up. Rephaim was looking at her in concern, not for himself, but for her. She felt some of her anger at her dad shift over to him. Yup, she was a little annoyed with him, too. She couldn't believe that he told her daddy that it was her idea to do _it_. Sure, he was only trying to save himself from getting shot, but what was her dad going to think of her now? Not that it really mattered to her. Still, that sort of thing wasn't something you tell someone's father!

Irritated, she adverted her gaze and kept walking. Stevie Rae heard him sigh behind her as she dragged them inside. The air outside seemed too thin for her and it was making it hard to breathe.

"How's my baby today?" Ginny Johnson jogged up to her, taking her other hand, patting the back of it softly.

Stevie Rae turned to her mother, giving her a _look _that said it all. Then she just shook her head and continued forwards down the hall, through the exuberant parents and kids. Many of them stood around a table with some of her mama's cookies on them. She saw Sister Bianca accepting the money and exchanging cookies and gave an enthusiastic wave. As much as the nuns drove her crazy with their weird Mary/Nyx way of thinking, she did heart her some of them.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Wyatt talking quietly to her most rebellious brother Oliver. Jeremy was busy chatting Thanatos ear off while the priestess nodded with a warm smile. Ryan was silent, his hands in his pockets, as he followed them. She noticed that he was actually walking _next to _Rephaim and wasn't giving him any dirty looks. She also noticed that Kalona had disappeared.

_That's good, I guess. Probably for the nuns' and humans' sake. Last time the nuns saw him, he was still butt-buddies with Neferet and tryin' to kill us all_.

"Aw, baby," her mama cooed, squeezing her hand in both of hers. "It'll get better, I promise. I told you're father not to bring his gun, but he insisted 'cause of what ya told me. Ya know him, always lookin' out for us and makin' sure we're safe."

Stevie Rae cracked, ending her angry silent treatment. "I know, but he still shouldn't have done that. He could've actually hit someone and killed them. Then what're we supposed to do? People will be callin' the cops and then they'll be question' everybody and everything. I'm surprised someone hasn't yet." She shook her head, sighing.

"I'll give ya that. I'll try to talk to him, honey. You should, too."

"_I_ should talk to _him_?" Stevie Rae exclaimed. She scoffed. "Uh, no. He should apologize to me and Rephaim. That was so uncalled for."

"Ya know as well as I do that your father is a stubborn man. He isn't one to say sorry first." Ginny nodded knowingly.

"Well," Stevie Rae huffed,"we know who I got that from then, don't we?"

"Stevie Rae, shouldn't you at least consider it?" Rephaim spoke up from beside her.

She held up her hand. "Nope. I'm still mad at you, too. I can't believe you said that! You know that you wanted it, too, so don't even gimme that." At her words, he blushed, sighing and looking away. She could practically feel the embarrassed vibes radiating off of him, intensifying with her mother being on the other side of her.

"Thank you, Rephaim. That's exactly what I'm sayin'!" Ginny smiled kindly at him, completely ignoring their little spat. "I'm Virginia Johnson, by the way, but you can just call me Ginny. It is so great to finally meet you! Stevie Rae has been tellin' me all these great things 'bout you!"She flung her hand out across Stevie Rae as they walked, offering him her hand.

He raised his head just so he could make eye contact with her, taking her hand gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Stevie Rae has also told me much about you and your family." They shook hands, with Rephaim being ever so careful.

They entered the dining hall where several of the nuns held frail kittens and overweight cats. Many fledglings - red and blue - crowded around them, _ooh_ing and _ahh_ing at the colors and softness of the furs. A lot of the kids' families who had younger siblings joined them. Stevie Rae could see a little girl with brown pigtails kissing a black kitten with a white stripe up its nose.

Completely forgetting about her anger at Rephaim and her dad, Stevie Rae ran forward to the closest nun, taking in the fuzzy creatures that were playing the folds of her dress. Some of the little kids looked up at her, staring at her Mark. She stooped down and picked up at kitty, rubbing its soft head against her cheek. It purred loudly in her hands, pawing at her fingers.

She squealed excitedly, giving it a kiss on the nose. "You're so cute and small! I could just take you home with me!"

"Oh, Stevie Rae, it is nice to see you again."

Smiling broadly, Stevie Rae glanced up and saw that it was Sister Mary Angela. "Hey, Sister! I didn't notice ya there. How are you?"

The nun bowed her head, her mouth turning up in her own smile. "I have been well, child. I've missed your company along with the other red fledglings. They say no news is good news, but I do wish to hear an update from your group every now and then."

"Sorry. Things have been," Stevie Rae paused as Rephaim and her mother reached her. She looked for the word, meeting Rephaim's gaze for a brief moment. "Things have been kinda hectic around here lately, I guess you could say."

"I'm sure you have your reasons, my dear. You don't have to explain them to me if you don't want to." The older woman gave her sweet smile. "Now who might these two be?"

Stevie Rae hesitated. Sister Mary Angela didn't know about her saving Rephaim and them falling in love and him turning human. Then again, did she know who Rephaim was? Did she know that he used to be a Raven Mocker, Kalona's favorite son?

The nun didn't seem to notice her moment's pause because her mother was sticking her hand out and saying,"I'm Ginny, Stevie Rae's mom. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Sister Mary Angela," she smiled, taking her hand. "It's nice to meet the strong woman who raised such a lovely daughter."

"Well, aren't you a nice lady?" Ginny turned and smiled at Stevie Rae and Rephaim. "And to finish answerin' you're previous question: this is Rephaim."

They both looked at her mother in shock, but she didn't seem to notice when she pushed him towards the nun with a happy grin.

* * *

**So how was that for waiting almost two weeks for? I hope it was okay. I've been sleeping till noon lately so I haven't exactly been able to spend a lot of time on my FanFics like I've been wanting. Anyway, hope you liked it! If you did, leave a review please! If not, still leave a review on what I should improve!**

**-RSR**


	21. Conflicting Questions

**So, I've been struggling with this chapter for a couple reasons. I realized that I haven't done a Rephaim chapter in forever (not counting Chapter 19). I basically stopped focusing on his since Aphrodite told him of what little she knew of her vision and I JUST realized this so I'm not very happy with myself at the moment. Also, I'm slightly frustrated (at myself still) because that means I left this chapter to focus on his inner thoughts and not what's really happening at the moment. Like seriously? What the hell was I thinking? But anyway, I really tried to fit in all that's been going on. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense or whatever. I've had a rough morning. Hope you enjoy!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Chicky**

**and**

**NataONE**

***This FanFic update has been requested by Smiley~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: It Girl by Jason Derulo**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Conflicting Questions**

_**Rephaim**_

Rephaim hadn't been paying attention when Mrs. Johnson had shoved him in front of a woman in black and white robs. Actually, he hadn't been paying attention to much of anything lately. He was lucky to catch bits and pieces of what Stevie Rae was telling him. He'd even developed a habit to where if someone was talking to him, he could nod and shake his head at certain tones in their voice. He tried to pay attention several times, and abandon the dark thoughts in his mind, but it didn't seem to work.

He was absolutely thrilled to be able to have a child with Stevie Rae, but he was worried sick. Though Rephaim still doubted his capabilities of being a suitable parent, that wasn't the reason he was so detached from the world. The reason was because he couldn't get what Aphrodite had told him out of his head.

_Don't grab the knife_. What was that suppose to mean? Obviously it was some sort of message from the Goddess to keep him from getting himself killed. Rephaim could remember her saying he had been fighting someone in the vision, she just couldn't remember who. She also couldn't remember when or where it had been. None of this was particularly helpful to him, but he knew he should be grateful for her telling him.

Still, it was the guilt and despair of the possibility of Aphrodite's vision coming true that's been affecting him. It was starting to show as well. Stevie Rae has questioned it a few times, pointing out that he hadn't touched any of his food all day. Some of the depression had lifted when they had went to get the ultrasound done. The news of having twins was as overwhelming as it was exciting. The pictures were even better. He had never imagined seeing his children until they were born. The pictures had brought images to his mind, amusing him with different versions of what his two children would look like.

On top of the fear of dying and leaving Stevie Rae as a single parent and the anxiety of being a decent father, Rephaim also had to worry about Stevie Rae's family. He had not expected her father and three older brothers to show up. Nor did he expect to get shot at. Multiple times. Stevie Rae had only told him about her mother coming, and no one else. She said it was only her mother coming. Well, she had been completely wrong.

Rephaim didn't mind Ginny; she was just like her daughter. She talked a lot, smiled a lot, and laughed a lot. He could tell she was like this all the time by just spending a couple hours with her. Unfortunately, her father was not the same way. He was cold, harsh, and hostile. The only person besides his wife that Rephaim thought he would dare show kindness for was Stevie Rae.

Her brothers were completely opposite of each other. Jeremy - obviously the oldest - close to the adults, listening intently to their conversations and adding semi-intelligent comments every now and then. Although he hasn't shot Rephaim any warning glances or comments, Rephaim could sense the distrust towards him as clearly as the tension in the air before a storm. Ryan - who appeared as the second oldest - was different. He kept to himself, not saying a word. Underneath his solemn expression, Rephaim could see a tinge of sadness and heartbreak. He didn't get any caution vibes from him, but he steered the other way anyway. It was obvious that he wanted to be alone. Oliver - the last brother - was a completely different story. Rephaim felt his mischievous nature and ignored his sneers aimed his way.

So much for getting along with the males of that family.

However, Rephaim was instantly accepted by Ginny just as Stevie Rae's told him. She had warmed up to him quickly, treating him as though he were an old friend and not someone who used to be a creature of Darkness and was the father of her daughter's soon-to-be-born twins. The way she acted towards him made him feel safe; it made him feel like he belonged, which was a feeling he was beginning to become quite familiar with.

Especially when she shoved him closer to the nun to introduce himself.

Automatically, the small elderly woman grasped his forearm firmly with a welcoming smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rephaim hadn't expected for her to greet him in the ancient vampyre way. After all, she was just a human, but had it not been group of humans and fledglings that had managed to banish the Tsi Sgili before? Had she been apart of them? What if she suspected that he was one of Kalona's sons? Worse, that he was the first and the favorite? Could she be able to look pass his human appearances?

He couldn't seem to find any words to say to her polite greeting. Instead, he nodded respectfully, returning her smile.

The nun, Sister Mary Angela, continued to stare at him for a few minutes longer before she let go. Her eyes were still kind, but they had begun to scan over him, taking in every inch of him. Rephaim began to feel nervous. What if she found out about him? Would she cause a scene in front of all these people?

_No_, he dismissed the thought. _She seems too wise to act out so childishly_.

"Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar, child."

A burst of laughter bubbled up in his chest. Child? How ironic. He knew that she was oblivious to his actual age, but he wanted to laugh. He had centuries of experience on her, and she was calling him a child!

He also felt slightly awkward at the same time. Rephaim has never before met this intelligent nun, but he knew why he seemed familiar to her. She'd been apart of the ones who had assisted Zoey in sending his father away from Tulsa. Therefore, she'd seen his father. No doubt the nun noticed some of his facial features that they shared.

Rephaim vaguely wondered if she was matching up the family resemblances, putting the pieces to the puzzle together.

Smiling softly, he shook his head. "No, we have not. This is my first time meeting you."

The instant the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Sister Mary Angela's eyes widened with understanding, sharpening with caution and curiosity. Even Rephaim was well aware of how similar his and Kalona's speech patterns were. He'd have to be deaf not to be.

However, as she came to the conclusion, her eyes flickered to Stevie Rae. His love was standing and cuddling a kitten close to her face, watching them with a sweet smile. The nun met her eyes in a silent, but serious question. Her gray eyebrows rose, knitting together in concern. He saw Stevie Rae shrug her shoulders, grinning into the soft fur of the cat. They were thinking about him, that much Rephaim knew. As for what of him, he was at a complete loss.

Shaking his head more at himself than at them, he reached down hesitantly and picked up a small cat of his own. Raven Mockers didn't particularly get along well with horses and cats, or any animal at that - with an exception for ravens, of course. So it was shock he felt when the cat immediately curled against him, kneading his chest with its small paws. Rephaim had forgotten how long its been since he's touched another animal. His fingers eagerly stroked the fluffy coat, admiring the colors.

"What brings you here?" Sister Mary Angela asked quietly, the emotion drained from her tone.

So much for the warm welcome, he thought sadly.

Glancing up from the fuzzy animal in his hands, Rephaim locked eyes with the elderly woman. "Stevie Rae."

"Stevie Rae? She is what brings you here?" He could tell he confused her, even with how simple his reply had been. He wondered if he could ever get used to the dullness of the human brain.

"Yes, Stevie Rae does, though I do believe the answer would've made more sense had you asked me who."

"When?"

"When?" Rephaim questioned. It was his turn to be puzzled. What was she asking?

"When did this happen?"

* * *

**So how was that? Did I manage to squeeze everything in there and make it work? What do you think about Sister Mary Angela asking him questions? She seems like a curious old lady to me:) Please review! Helps a LOT!**

**-RSR**


	22. Direct Completion

**_Yaaaaaaaaay~!_**** I did it! I finished the chapter today! I have been stuck on this baby for almost a month now! I finally - ****_finally!_**** - finished it up today. I just couldn't get my mind off of that stupid little calendar in the bottom right corner of my screen. It kept yelling at me! It was like, "Failure! Failure! You won't be able to update Depressing Joy this month! Failure! Failure!" WELL WHO IS THE FAILURE NOW, YOU STUPID CALENDER! I DID IT! But, I must say that it could be a tad bit better, but nonetheless, I finished:)**

**OHMYGOODNESS, YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK SO MUCH! YES, YOU! SITTING IN FRONT OF YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN READING THIS! YOU GUYS ARE JUST FABULOUS! THIS FANFIC HAS OVER 2,000 VIEWS! 2,629 to be exact at the moment:D Not to mention that I now have over 70 reviews and 10 favorites and 8 alerts! I just love you guys so much!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**TheOnlyHero**

**kidazuniga143**

**kim kelly**

**and**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine!**

***Wow! So many reviews for Chapter 21! You guys~ I'm gonna cry! Don't worry, though, just tears of joy! TuT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes**

****Sorry for the long A/N...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Direct Completion**

**_Rephaim_**

"Ah," he sighed as the cat rubbed its head against the slope of his neck. "Now that is a difficult question to answer."

"What would make you say that?" the nun questioned him, smiling politely at the little kids and parents gathering around them. Many fledglings were around as well, laughing as their younger siblings fawned over the tiny animals.

"Well, there are many ways to answer it, that's why. If you seek a specific answer, elaborate on your question."

"Aren't you just a loveable little thing?" Stevie Rae squealed. "You are just too cute!"

Rephaim turned so he could see her cuddling the exuberant kitten close to her body, gushing as it purred its way into her curls. Though he would never openly admit to anyone, but his love appeared ten years younger than her true age, and just as cute, too.

Then his ears picked up on something whispered - something low enough to be secretive, but loud enough for him to catch it for sure.

"Maybe even cuter than Rephaim."

He would've had to be deaf not to hear the kidding, playful tone in her voice. Though he knew she was trying to spark a reaction from him, he didn't give her the satisfaction. Instead, he hid his jealous scowl in the fur of the kitten, giving it a soft peck on the head. This only seemed to awaken the creature in his arms. He heard the happy chuckles from Stevie Rae as she watched the small cat try to bury itself in his neck.

It was nice to hear her laugh, especially after what had happened earlier. Especially when she had been upset after what he had blurted out to her _father_, of all people. The moment the words had left his lips, he regretted them. For a bunch of different reasons, but mainly because he'd felt the utter embarrassment flood through their Imprint. He knew he had damaged some of Stevie Rae's pride and hurt her feelings. He was just surprised that she was even near him after what he had so foolishly admitted. He knew that she was very sensitive about this topic.

"When did you change?" Sister Mary Angela spoke up, keeping her tone conversational to not draw suspicion from the surrounding humans.

Rephaim paused, considering which angle she was looking at it all. There were two possible solutions to her questions because although she rephrased her question, it still wasn't as direct as Rephaim would have liked it to be. Either way, he knew what she was asking in the end, even if the female wasn't exactly specific.

He also took this time to answer her question as precisely as he could. It has been quite some time since his transformation. Not a complete while, but long enough to still take time for him count the days, weeks, months. It was a little easier to calculate the time knowing how far along Stevie Rae was in her pregnancy, though. She was almost three months now with a subtle bump just above each of her hip bones. It wasn't obvious when she had clothes on, but if she didn't, you could definitely notice.

"Almost five months," he answered her.

"Five months?" The nun nodded in approval. "So you have changed your ways for good."

"Yep. Five months of finally bein' able to be together with no fussin' over being caught." Stevie Rae walked over to him and let him wrap his only free arm around her. The other was trying to keep the kitten from falling off of his shoulder. "I'm glad, though, that it took so long. I mean, if it hadn't, I don't think we would be as close."

"I agree," Rephaim murmured, more to her than the nun. And he did. He was still amazed at how he could simply glance at his love's face to know how she was feeling - Imprint or no Imprint. Or he could tell by how she played with her fingers when she felt awkward. Also, the time they had spent together before his transformation had meant the world to him, and even now he was still thankful for those few short moments.

Sister Mary Angela didn't say anything after that, probably lost in her own thoughts and explanations. But Rephaim didn't care. He was too busy getting lost in the chorus of purring from the cats and the laughter from Stevie Rae and the rest of the families around him.

**_Aphrodite_**

_Goddess, why can't she leave me the fuck alone?_

Aphrodite quickly jerked back into a dark alcove that branched off the main hallway. There were lit oil lamps on the walls, but the light never reached the secluded spot. That was part of the reason she was hiding there. That and she knew that it was easily missed and take for granted.

She didn't even dare to breathe when she watched a pissed-off older version of herself stomp by, icy blue eyes scanning the hall like one of those aliens from _Predators_. Hell, she even made _noises_ like them as she realized she wouldn't find her daughter in this part of the school. Cursing and grumbling to herself, Mrs. LaFont stormed down the corridor.

Aphrodite must have stood there holding her breath and praying to Nyx for a good ten minutes. She waited for the sound of stiletto heels to completely evaporate from the air, and even for the echo to disappear before she risked taking in a deep breath. Even when she did, she was still on high alert in case her mother heard her and popped out from the surrounding shadows to devour her only daughter - her only child.

_Well, devour would be stretching it_, Aphrodite sighed, _but it wouldn't be too far from the truth_.

Unconsciously fixing her already perfect hair, she granted herself a seat on the floor. Normally she wouldn't have even _dared_ to sit on the cold and probably dirty ground, but at the moment she was too exhausted to even care. She scooted back so her back rested against the freezing brick wall, leaning against it for some kind of support and reassurance.

Today had been hell. No, that wasn't just it. All week had been hell. No, that wasn't it either. This whole month had been hell. Okay, maybe not the whole month, but a good damn portion of it had been somewhat like the unpleasant Underworld.

The main reason hadn't even been about her stressing out over her parents either! That's what was weird about the whole thing! Well, that and that she couldn't even remember the vision she had of Rephaim. Or even if she actually had one. That was weird. No, that was fucked up. Usually she could remember for a fact that she'd had one, but now it could be easily mistaken for a nightmare for all she knew - for all _anyone_ knew.

There was also something else about her vision that was weird. She hadn't told anyone, but birdboy about it. She wanted to at least mention it to Zoey and Darius, but whenever she tried she felt like someone was literally _stabbing her in the stomach_, as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut. Vaguely she wondered if it was Nyx - no, not wondered. She _knew_ it was Nyx.

Aphrodite couldn't shake the feeling that she felt like she was hiding something extremely important from her friends, though. And she knew she was, too, which only made her feel even more guilty. Her, Rephaim, and maybe Stevie Rae were the only ones who knew that she had a vision/nightmare thing.

It frustrated her not knowing for sure what her vision was about. All she knew was that Rephaim was in trouble and that Nyx wanted her to warn him about some damn knife. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to remember. For the past few nights, Aphrodite has been heading to her and Darius's room - alone, much to her dismay, but she knew it was necessary - to try and slip back into it and try to find something else she could work with. Sadly, that never seemed to work, but that didn't stop her.

As much as Rephaim annoyed her sometimes with his stupid, obvious questions and weird - yet sweet - infatuation with Stevie Rae, she knew she couldn't let him die. For many, many, many reason. Especially if she knew that she could help him in some way.

Aphrodite knew for another damned fact that if Rephaim were to die, Stevie Rae would be broken, completely and utterly broken. Not to mention that his bird daddy would be, too, and then where would they be? Also, let's not forget that Stevie Rae was going to have his kid soon, too. Who could forget that?!

Aphrodite could barely bring herself to imagine what would happen to everyone if those two were to lose themselves in despair. It would leave them with yet another lost and depressed Sword Master, and an emotionally damaged Red High Priestess. A crushed Warrior that was supposed to protect the House of Night's new priestess, and a destroyed vampyre who was supposed to a new mother and part of their powerful circle.

_Circle_.

Her spine straightened, her head snapped up, her eyesight losing focus. She couldn't think. She couldn't process anything for the moment except one word.

_Circle circle circle circle circle circle circle_...

With a jolt, Aphrodite launched to her feet and left the alcove with renewed energy. She didn't think about her bitchy mom or her all-about-money-and-title father. At the moment, the only thing on her mind was finding Stevie Rae's consort.

"I remember," the Prophetess whispered to the shadows of the hallway as she disappeared around the bend.

* * *

**Yay! I'm still glad that I got it done:) Not proud, just glad:D Also, blame Rephaim for this getting to you so late in the month. It was his fault! I was stuck on him forever! Complicated little- Never mind! I usually fins him easy to write for and Aphrodite and Zoey hard to write for, but instead I guess the situation flip-flopped. THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I cannot thank you guys enough! Seriously! Please leave me a sugary sweet review, and I will thank you immensely for it! Tell me what you think please~**

**-RSR**


End file.
